Reality Check
by idkxxgigglie
Summary: EXCUSE me?" "You're so insensitive." "Here's a dime, call someone who cares." It's the golden rule of life: Things aren't always what they seem. Well, it could be the silver rule at least...
1. Hate Check

Hey everyone

Hey everyone !! Well this is for everyone who voted for this story. SO I better see your reviews or else…grr…j.k. Hope you like !

Chapter 1: Hate Check.

Sakura winced as she ran past the familiar park, the familiar pain in her back returning. Stopping completely, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The morning fog was thick and she couldn't see anything past three feet in front of her.

The sun rose in the background as Sakura ran around the corner leading up to her house. Her bangs pasted to her face with sweat and the hot pink track suit suddenly felt heavy but she momentarily closed her eyes before breaking out into a sprint. Without stopping, she leaped over the small fence outside the small yellow house and rushed in.

As she kicked off her shoes a smell reached her nose. "What smells so good?" She called into the house taking off her sweatshirt and hanging it over her shoulder.

She stepped into the kitchen and her father smiled at her. "My cooking of course."

Sakura smiled and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning daddy."

"Good morning sweetie." He replied and went back to his cooking. Sakura raced up the stairs taking two at a time when the bathroom door opened and her brother came out in his uniform the steam escaping behind him.

Both siblings stared at each other before looking at the bathroom. Sakura ran and managed to get there before him. She stuck her tongue out momentarily before closing the door. "Sorry oh so lovable brother! You're just gonna have to wait now."

"You better not take long Sakura!" He threatened, banging his fist on the door.

Sakura laughed in response and a second later the house shook with the blaring music coming from the bathroom.

"Meiling we're gonna be late!" Syaoran called up the stairs.

"Wait, just give me another second!" She called back down.

Syaoran groaned and stopped a passing maid. "Get her down here." She nodded and ran up the stairs. Wei came in through the front door and walked straight to Syaoran. "Master, your car is ready."

"Thank you, Wei." Syaoran sighed. He stared at the ring on his left hand and smiled. It was his promise ring. 'To the one girl that my heart will always belong to.' The he frowned. 'And the girl that's gonna dump me if I don't go pick her up soon.' "MEILING!"

"Coming!" She yelled back and Syaoran kicked a vase. "I'm leaving!"

So he did and Meiling ran down the stairs and kicked at the dirt outside as she saw that he had left. 'Freaking Syaoran…'

Syaoran was halfway to his girlfriend's house when his phone rang. A blush came over his cheeks as he answered. "Hello."

"Hey Syaoran."

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing the serious tone.

"Syaoran…I'm pregnant."

"Stupid, stupid Syaoran…" Meiling muttered again as she kicked another rock by the park. It had been half an hour since she had left the house and it was still another half of the way to the school.

She heard a car slow down behind her and a whistle come from the driver's side.

Whipping around she rested her hand on the pocket of her skirt where a cold blade lay underneath and started yelling. "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

The window rolled down to reveal a smirking girl with an apple slice in her mouth, looking as if though she were about to laugh. "Sorry babe just can't resist."

"Geez Sakura." Meiling whined, moving her hand. "I thought I was gonna get raped or something."

"I can't guarantee anything." Sakura teased and unlocked her doors. "Get in beautiful."

Meiling laughed and got in the passenger's seat. Sakura started moving again and glanced over at her. "Why were you walking?"

"Syaoran left me again." Meiling muttered, stealing an apple slice.

"Forget him. One day he's gonna find those signs of herpes and a pregnancy notice from his demon girlfriend then we can all have a good laugh." Sakura laughed turning into the school parking lot. "A hundred says it'll happen in the next month."

"Shit." Meiling cursed as she saw a group of about twenty people in the parking lot. "We're late."

Both girls got out and it got deathly quiet as the crowd started to part and two people came walking towards them menacingly as Sakura leaned back on her car and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Mr. God."

"Sakura." Meiling warned frightened.

Sakura looked at her then at the boy in front of her and smiled talking directly to him. "I'm not scared of him."

"You're late." Syaoran bit out.

"And the sky is blue." Sakura responded with a smile earning a few snickers from the crowd.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, the muscle in his jaw twitching in anger.

"Because if I hadn't picked her up, this chick," She pointed back at Meiling. "Would still be somewhere downtown. Apparently some jerk left her at home with no ride. Can you believe that? What an ass."

"Hey girlie, watch your tongue." The girl next to him spoke in a threatening tone.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." Sakura cut her off and walked towards her. "Hey. You do not call me girlie got that? Besides we all know where your tongue has been so let's not talk about dirty tongues alright?" Sakura said nodding towards Syaoran.

"Don't talk to me that way slut." She replied.

"Dear Melanie, let's not be talking about sluts either alright." Sakura said with a wink.

Melanie huffed and looked at Syaoran for support. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Melanie beat him to it. "Look I don't know who you think you are but you do not talk to me like that because if you do you won't live another day to use that smart mouth of yours."

Then was when it got really quiet. Sakura got off the car and walked until she was inches away from Melanie's face. "I think and I know that I am second in command for the girls. I will talk to you however I want because I worked my way to my position and by work I don't mean sleeping with the leader like you did, alright." Sakura's voice dropped to a very low whisper that Melanie barely caught. "We both know that the thing growing inside of you is not Syaoran's. Let's not get testy because I will repeat it louder."

Then Sakura stepped back and laughed as she picked up her backpack. "Don't have a fit; it's bad for the baby."

A gasp rose from the crowd and tears leaked from Melanie's eyes. "You bitch."

Sakura shrugged and leaned against one of the guys, stealing his soda. "I've been called worse and I'm you have too."

Melanie took off running and Syaoran glared at Sakura. "We'll talk about this later." Before grabbing his things as well as Melanie's and running after her.

Once they were out of earshot a cheer rose from the crowd.

"The evil witch is gone." Someone called out and everyone laughed including Sakura.

"That's right Eriol nothing to fear now." Sakura smirked.

Tomoyo came out of the crowd, a camera in hand. "I'll add this to the collection." She giggled. The bell rang in the distance and the crowd shifted towards the school. Sakura and Meiling were in front and Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Meiling asked.

"You owe me like a hundred now."

"Nuh-uh." Meiling denied. "We haven't seen any signs of herpes."

Sakura smiled. "Yet."

Syaoran tapped his pencil impatiently on the notebook resting in his lap. Where was that girl? She's ten minutes late! Sure enough the doors opened revealing a giggling Sakura on the back of one of the soccer players. She sent a flirty kiss to him after he had seen Syaoran and taken off running.

Sakura's smile faded into a disgusted frown at the sight of Syaoran. She smiled and walked right past, him climbing up the tree behind him expertly in her uniform skirt. "So…where's your whore?"

"She's not here ye-" Syaoran stopped himself as he saw the amused grin on Sakura's face appear. "She's not a whore."

"I'll wait." Sakura replied smiling and swinging her legs. "It takes two to apologize."

"What?" Syaoran asked, not quite following.

"That's the only reason why I wasted my time coming here right? You two were gonna apologize to me…right?" Sakura asked in a dangerously low tone and despite the smile on her face, the look in her eyes scared even Syaoran. As soon as it appeared, it was gone and Sakura was cheery again. "So how's the kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, turning his back on her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped down. "Stop being such a dumbass we both know about the soon to be child."

"THE soon to be child?" Syaoran asked turning around and Sakura laughed.

"Oh god, you didn't think it was yours, right?" Sakura said and she turned to the tree again. Syaoran, however, had taken enough. She turned her around and grabbed the collar of her shirt before pinning her up against eh tree so that she was at eye level with him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Kinomoto or you'll regret what comes out of it." He whispered and Sakura looked down to see her feet about a foot off the ground. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Sakura chocked out showing so signs of fear or backing out. "But that doesn't mean that I'll give a-" Sakura started but Syaoran had slammed her into the tree making her head whiplash.

Then a freshman came running up to them. Syaoran put Sakura down and she fixed her collar as the boy told Syaoran something before scurrying off. He turned to Sakura and looked away. "She's not coming. Let's make this short shall we?"

"As short as your fuse?" Sakura muttered looking down as she finished fixing her shirt.

Syaoran's temper flared and Sakura knew this. "One day Kinomoto…" He turned and started walking away. "That mouth of yours will kill you."

"My mouth or you?" Sakura tested. "Or your 'kid'?" Sakura laughed before walking off in the opposite direction. Syaoran fingered the dagger in his pocket, dangerously close to 'accidentally' flinging it in her direction.

"Not my kid?" Syaoran asked himself then chuckled. "And she says I'M the dumbass."

"Hey sexy." A guy called out as the cheerleaders and soccer players ran out of the locker room.

"Hey." Eriol called back and Tomoyo, who had been recording, broke into a fit of giggles.

"Babe, don't go gay on me." She called out and Eriol turned around, now running backwards and winked at the camera as it zoomed in on him.

"Don't worry 'bout that." He winked again before bumping into the coach. Tomoyo giggled again and zoomed out as she turned to the girls.

"Great job at hiding it Sakura." Tomoyo said zooming in on the small bulge in Sakura's sock.

Sakura had been tying her shoelaces. She looked up at the camera from her position and smiled. "It didn't fit in my bra sorry. Unlike most people I actually already have something to put in there."

"Hope you weren't referring to me because I'll kick your ass." Meiling said as she passed by, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me cause I won't give it back Meiling." Sakura joked and Tomoyo faked a sigh.

"Not another one." Tomoyo giggled and spun around. When she stopped she focused on the opposing team. "Uh-oh."

Some of the girls, including Tomoyo, Meiling, and Melanie, gathered around Sakura.

"They wouldn't pull something here, would they?" Someone asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's too public." The girls left again leaving Sakura with Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura motioned for her to point the camera at her. She faked a smile for the screen and Meiling and Tomoyo caught on. Tomoyo turned off the recording but Sakura talked anyway, keeping a forced smile on her face. "I want both of you to be ready to jump in at any moment."

"But you just said-" Tomoyo started, still smiling.

"I said that to keep everyone calm but they've got other plans. When you can, take a look at their cheerleaders. That's not the Gashire Prep cheerleading team, they brought their girls." Sakura said keeping her smile. She turned onto the field and caught Syaoran's eye. He nodded at her as the team huddled. As Sakura was turning back to the camera she felt an icy glare. For a brief second she glanced over at the other side and saw that the other team and the other squad had been watching her the whole time. She flashed them her smile before turning back to the camera. "Get our things Tomoyo and keep them with you."

Tomoyo nodded and patted Sakura on the back playfully. "Take care of yourself."

Sakura smirked. "Always."

"Daidouji, get to the announcer's booth now!" Tomoyo looked around to see where the voice had come from and Sakura and Meiling shook their heads at her naivety.

Eventually Tomoyo left and Sakura turned around to face her squad but gasped and almost fell back. Meiling caught her and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded and turned back to the field. "Fine, perfectly fine." She squeaked.

The whistle blew signaling half time and Sakura was still shaking. Meiling, still smiling went over to her before pulling her under the bleachers. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed and felt relief when the coach called them back to sidelines forcing Meiling to giver her space. Throughout the routine, Sakura glanced over at Melanie who looked perfectly normal. Sakura shook her head it must've been her imagination. Sakura stiffened as she was thrown into the air along with Melanie, then it happened again.

Instead, of Melanie's smiling face, Sakura saw a skull, not flesh, just a skull. She freaked and loosened her body as she fell. Instead of feeling the basket at the bottom Sakura collided with the hard ground.

She heard gasps throughout the stadium but thought, not everyone could have been watching me, right?

Then she heard Tomoyo's panicky voice over the system. "Hey you jerk get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

"Daidouji!"

There was a rustling and Tomoyo ran out. Sakura, who still felt a sharp pain in her back felt something being dropped on her, a small cold gun.

'I can't move.' Sakura thought. But in a quick movement she sprang to her feet and for the first time saw what was going on. The stadium was filing out quickly as the tams on the field went into a full brawl. It wasn't long before she heard it, a gunshot.

Flipping the safety off her gun, Sakura ran into the fight. She ran into Tomoyo, who had been ready to join in, on her way. Sakura pulled her back. "Call the police."

"But Eriol-"

"NOW TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo scrambled off and Sakura focused her attention on Eriol who was caught between three guys and their weapons. Sprinting full speed she managed to knock one out with a swift kick to the head and knock the gun out of another's hand.

Eriol grasped his hair and pulled his hand back as the blood dripped from it. Sakura tossed him the gun that she had gotten from Tomoyo and pulled the pocketknife from her sock.

The jump that Sakura had done to knock the first guy out was giving consequences as Sakura felt a sharper pain in her back now.

She managed to stagger out of the bunch as the sirens wailed in the distance. Everything tilted and turned for Sakura and she bumped into somebody. A gunshot rang through the stadium and Sakura felt warm blood trick down her as she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!"

"Melanie!"

Both girls were on the ground. Sakura had landed face down and Meiling face up. Tomoyo and Meiling ran to the fallen Sakura as Gashire scrambled and left in panic of hearing the sirens.

There was a choked sob next to them. Sakura was pulled up as she opened her eyes and leaned on Eriol.

Suddenly Eriol and Tomoyo were pushed out of the way as a gun clicked.

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, gun pointed straight at her head, standing in front of her, ready to kill.

"This is your fault."

Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Why they're fighting, the story behind them, and everything else you guys might want to know.

I just ask for one thing. Review ! (Especially if you have questions.)


	2. Start Check

Chapter Two: B is for Beginnings

Chapter Two: Start Check

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Eriol lunged himself at Syaoran almost knocking him off balance. Syaoran growled. "I'm gonna make that bitch pay."

Sakura staggered to keep her feet planted firmly. She pointed at Melanie. "I'm not paying for that."

That was the boiling point for Syaoran as he threw Eriol across the bleachers. He reached for his gun but as soon as the cold metal touched his hand a dagger flew by, digging deep into along his index finger before knocking the gun away and lodging itself into the wooden leg of the team bench.

Nonetheless, Syaoran picked the gun up with his left hand. Through the night Sakura saw the white of the bone of his right index finger then followed his arm to his shaky left hand holding the gun.

Eriol regained consciousness and limped towards them. "Syaoran put the gun down!"

"Stay out of this Hiragizawa." Syaoran growled.

"Shoot me, Li. I dare you." Sakura cried as the pain in her arm intensified. She felt like gagging as everything went tilted again and she fell on her knees coughing up blood.

"Stop this." Meiling yelled and stood between Syaoran's gun and a bleeding Sakura on the ground. "We need to get back home now before Melanie gets worse, Syaoran."

The sirens grew closer. Syaoran pocketed his gun and cursed. Sakura looked at him. "Somehow I don't think the cops are gonna believe our story with eight guns and fifteen daggers with us. We need to leave now."

A few feet away, Sakura saw Melanie on the ground, a clear view that the bullet had gone straight through the petit girl and barely managed to lodge itself into Sakura's shoulder. She shivered, was Melanie dead?

Sakura forced a smirk. Melanie was just being over dramatic again. Then something hit her hard, almost as hard as the bullet. What would happen to the baby?

Everything tilted again as Sakura felt herself being picked up before opening her eyes to the bright light of Eriol's new car. The tires screeched as Eriol and the rest of the gang raced out of the parking lot, barely missing the cops.

"Sorry about your car, Eriol." Sakura chocked out as the blood running down her arm seeped into the white leather interior.

"It's okay." Eriol replied, voice breaking as he screeched around another corner. Sakura smiled, drifting off to sleep and she swore she saw a tear leak from the corner of Eriol's eye.

Eriol turned as Sakura's eyes closed. "TOMOYO, KEEP HER AWAKE!"

Tomoyo shook Sakura's head in her lap. "Sakura! Sakura, wake up..."

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura opened her eyes but couldn't see the car anymore. She squinted into the black. "Tomoyo?"

She felt like she was falling. Fast.

"Owie." Sakura cried as felt ground. "Why do I always have to fall?"

"Shh." Someone whispered.

Sakura squinted again and a fuzzy form appeared next to her. "Li?"

"Get down." He yelled and pushed her down as he turned into a brighter room and three shots flew through the air. In a flash he had grabbed her and was dragging her to another room. The next room was brighter and Sakura vaguely recognized the room. It was a large fairytale ballroom, except for the dead person on the floor a couple feet from her.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as they ran into a closet.

"I don't know." Sakura replied shaking.

Syaoran gave her a weird look then peeked outside. Are we clear on floor one?" He whispered into his phone. Eriol's voice responded from the other end.

"Syaoran quick we-"

Sakura was falling again.

"SAKURA RUN!"

"Daddy?" Sakura whispered clutching her head.

"You'll always be my little girl..."

"Mom?" She whispered again. "Stop it. You're hurting me."

"I never had plans...you did."

"Melanie?"

Suddenly her arm felt like it was being torn off. She cried out in pain. "MOTHERF-"

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"I hope you weren't planning on finishing that." Tomoyo scolded as Sakura shot up into a sitting position on the bed. Sakura looked around and saw that she was back in her room at HQ.

The medic finished wrapping up her wound and smiled at her. "Mr. Li would like to see you in the conference room."

Sakura nodded and threw herself back on the bed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Eriol picked a grumbling Sakura up before following Tomoyo out the door.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura continued whistling as Syaoran kept tapping his fingers on the desk, the rest of the room was dead quiet. Suddenly Syaoran shot up from his seat and Sakura smiled as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Oh good." Sakura said, faking a sigh of relief, "The way Syaoran shot up I thought something had bitten his sorry ass."

The room snickered but Syaoran paid no mind to it. "Doctor?"

The doctor shook his head, "She's not doing well sir. We've called an ambulance and its on its way here but to avoid suspicion we suggest you stay here."

"So you don't know anything?" Syaoran asked again, sitting back down.

The doctor shook his head once more.

"What about...my baby?" Syaoran asked. A snicker came from Sakura's direction.

"I'll be honest with you sir, the chances of your girlfriend surviving that hit are slim. The chance of the baby surviving are even slimmer."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but shut it when she saw the desperate look on Syaoran's face. She turned to the doctor and nodded. "You're dismissed."

The doctor nodded and left the room. All heads turned to Syaoran who was still sulking on his desk. Eriol cleared his throat and stood up. "As second in command I saw we vote on a new female leader."

"What?" Syaoran asked, head shooting up to glare at Eriol who back up a bit.

"Well..." He stuttered. "No offense but Melanie is in no condition to lead the girls and we had been pondering this ever since we found out she was pregnant a week ago. At some point she's going to have to step down and second in command is gonna step up."

"You don't have the power to bump her down." Syaoran challenged icily.

"No," Sakura said covering for Eriol. "But if we come to a unanimous vote, we can overthrow you."

"I'd like to see you try." Syaoran bit out, stepping towards her.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and smile venomously. "All in favor of dismissing Melanie Kim of her duties please rise."

Syaoran and Sakura kept their eyes locked on one another as the sound of chairs scraping was heard throughout the room and at the same turned to see all of their members on their feet a bit cautiously.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as he turned to scold them. "Do you all seriously want this brat to be your new leader. This puny, whiny, annoying-"

"-skilled, educated, trustworthy, reliable, and conservative person to be their leader. I'm sure that's how you were going to finish." Sakura bit out, nearly screaming. "I'm sorry but what more than you want?"

Syaoran opened her mouth but Sakura beat him once more.

"Oh wait, sorry sir that I didn't take my clothes off for you or warm your bed. Sorry I'm not some cheap slut who slept with you out of the want for protection while I went with some other guy and am now carrying his baby. I'm sorry I'm not Melanie." Sakura said breathing hard. "But I won't degrade myself to that level for a title."

"Has anyone forgotten what we have on the line here?" Syaoran yelled. "Tomoeda has been split since our father's went to high school!"

"Here we go again. You're telling things we already know." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"This is our Junior year, we have a year and a half to settle this before incoming members take over and screw everything up. Our generation is going to end the feud between the school once and for all. Do you all want this hot tempered bitch to ruin everything we've worked for. Because if you do, I will step back and allow her to take over."

Syaoran looked around but shakily, no one sat down.

He turned to Sakura and through clenched teeth bit out. "Good luck...partner."

"I'll try to keep my mouth shut." Sakura promised and stuck her hand out to shake his. He looked at, dangerously red and shoved her aside as he headed into the house, slamming the office door behind him.

Sakura turned on her heel and yelled into the house. "I TAKE THAT BACK YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!"

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

She turned to the rest of the now breathing room and puffed a breath of air out before sprawling herself on the couch.

"Daddy..." Sakura whined.

"Yes Sakura?" Fujitaka asked stepping over his daughter who was sprawled face down on the kitchen floor.

"I don't feel good daddy..."

"Which is why I'm making you some of your favorite soup sweetie." He laughed.

"Thank you daddy." Sakura muffled from the ground. Fujitaka looked down as he finished adding some spices to the soup. He picked up his baby girl and carried her over to the coach where he laid her down and pulled a thin blanket over her.

"There, just wait until dinner is ready."

"Okay daddy." Sakura yawned and smiled. Fujitaka kissed her on the forehead before going back to the kitchen.

As she lay there some of Syaoran words came back to her.

"_Tomoeda has been split since our father's went to high school!"_

_That's how it started... _Sakura thought. _But then it grew to be something bigger way bigger._

Sakura groaned and rolled over. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a few minutes before her father's voice came from the kitchen. "Sakura."

Sakura stood in the doorway rubbing all the incoming sleep away. "Yes daddy?"

"Can you call Touya, please?" He asked, setting down a salad in the middle of the table.

"Sure." Sakura sighed. "TOUYA! DINNER!"

Fujitaka sweat dropped as he sat down. "I could've done that..."

"So I'm going on another dig soon." Fujitaka said between mouthfuls a bit later into the dinner.

"How soon?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"In a week pumpkin but don't worry it won't be as long as my last one." He rushed.

"How long will it be?" Sakura asked, not noticing her fidgeting older brother.

"A month." Her father reasoned but Sakura sensed something behind this.

"Okay, we'll miss you but how can I rely on Touya to feed me everyday?" Sakura teased but Touya had no snide remark. She put her spoon down. "Okay, what am I missing?"

"Well, I'm going to be away for the same month." Touya started but was cut off by his younger sister.

Sakura picked her spoon back up. "Is that it? Don't worry, I won't burn the house down."

"We know you won't." Her father assured. "Because you won't be here."

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"We're sending you with mom." Touya quietly rushed out.

Sakura scooted out of her chair and without a word climbed the stairs to her room. Touya and his father glanced at each other over the table and sighed.

Two minutes later a loud yell of frustration was heard followed by several crashes upstairs.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Syaoran stared out the window of his apartment and glanced over the gold railing of his balcony to the street twenty two stories below him.

"Don't do it." Came a sarcastic cry from behind him. He turned to find a smirking Eriol.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

"Well, I figured you could use some company now that it's going to be just you for a while." Eriol said slinging his arm over Syaoran's shoulder. "Buddy."

"Why did Tomoyo kick you out? Or was her mom finally fed up with you?" Syaoran asked as Eriol's smile was wiped clean off.

"For your information I left on my own accord." Eriol stated flopping onto the coach.

Syaoran went back inside and shut the doors closing off the breeze. With slow steady steps he made his way over to the kitchen while muttering, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Come one, this place is huge you won't even notice me." Eriol assured.

Syaoran tossed him a can of soda and repeated sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm really sure about that."

"I'll be like the dog you never had." Eriol smiled. Syaoran rose an eyebrow and Eriol cut in, "A good dog. I'll be a good dog, I promise."

"There's a reason why I never got a dog Eriol." Syaoran replied lazily flipping through channels.

"You've lived alone for four years now Syaoran you need some male company." Eriol pressed as Syaoran went to his room.

On his way he flipped on the light to the guest room and motioned in. "One bad move and you're out."

"YES!" Eriol jumped and ran out the door where his things were already waiting. Syaoran chuckled and shook his head, he was about to close the door when he heard Eriol quietly comment.

"It wasn't her fault, you know? Sakura's, I mean. It wasn't Sakura fault Melanie got shot."

"Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay here?" Syaoran asked tossing his empty can in the trash. Eriol shook his head happily. "Then shut the hell up."

The last Eriol saw was Syaoran's door being slammed in his face.

LL

LL

LL

LL

lL

lL

lL

Hey guys thank for reviewing my last chapter, I'll update every couple days since it's summer, this chapter was just delayed cause I had a tournament and didn't take my laptop with me..it was HORRIBLE!

Please review. Still confusing, I know but I'm sorry.


	3. Identity Check

Chapter 3: Identity Check

"Well kids it's that time of year again!" A way-too-chiper voice rang from the front of the class. Sakura's head shot up from its sleeping position as she focused on the crazy teacher at the front of the room.

She looked over at the guys who were falling asleep then at Tomoyo who was smiling and talking to Eriol.

"TEAM BONDING TIME WOO!" The teacher yelled out and all the students looked up with a kill-me-now look on their faces.

Everyone groaned and the teacher twitched but the smile never left her face. "Come on we need to learn to bond not only with your underclassmen but with other schools as well!"

"This year, the juniors will be with the freshman from this school and with the juniors and freshmen from another school which we will announce the day before we leave."

Everyone's heads shot up alarmingly at that one. Sakura looked over at Syaoran who had turned her way as well. They knew what that meant, they certainly weren't going to be 'bonding' on this trip.

"So the freshman-junior masquerade will be this Friday and attendance is mandatory." The teachers voice had dropped to an unusually low tone but just as quickly she smiled again and chirped. "Hope you have fun!"

"Ever think that just maybe Mrs. Davis is a bit bi polar?" Eriol murmured as they walked out.

"HIRAGIZAWA!" Mrs. Davis' voice rang from across the classroom causing Eriol to jump and sprint out the door.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura got bumped and fell back with a squeak. "What the hell?" She yelled. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Of course...

"Meeting tonight. Ten sharp." Syaoran grumbled down at Sakura then turned to Tomoyo quickly letting her know as well. "Don't be such a klutz Kinomoto, it's embarrassing."

"I swear I'll kill you." Sakura threatened standing up. Just as she was about to lunge herself at him when Eriol grabbed her and dragged her in the opposite direction with Tomoyo in tow.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

SLURP

"I was thinking something soft like gold but more a champagne..."

SLURP

"I'll kill him."

"...but not as soft as like ivory, and definitely not white that's too cliché."

SLURP

"I'll strangle him in class."

"Although we can have a white if we add in some colored accents. We could do pink..."

"Better yet I'll sneak into his house at night and suffocate..."

Eriol sweat dropped as he witnessed the scene in front of him. They were at a fast food restaurant and in front of him was his girlfriend daydreaming of Sakura's perfect dress, muttering to herself and next to her was Sakura slurping away at her milkshake coming up with ways to kill his cousin, Syaoran.

He got up slowly as to not provoke anything and walked over to the old fashioned jukebox flipping through some songs. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw both of them in their same positions. A bell chimed over his head and he saw that it was time to head back to school. AS he sat down however, his fork flipped over making a small _ching_ sound.

"Then I'll drag his corpse-"

"Oh! The sash can even be-"

"ERIOL STOP INTERRUPTING!"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and then laughed while Eriol just sat there until Sakura's laugh ended abruptly. She stiffened and neither Eriol or Tomoyo knew why until a sneer was heard from behind Eriol.

"What a cute little tea party."

All three turned around to face a group of five guys all wearing the Gashire uniform. Sakura noticed the tallest to be the leader but didn't recognize one shy one in particular. She tilted her head and snapped out of it when she heard Eriol's last words. "Look we don't want to cause a scene alright?"

"We wouldn't fight you." The leader sneered. "I don't hit girls."

"I don't either." Eriol retaliated pointedly.

The guys from Gashire sent him a dirty look before leaving the restaurant but not before sending back a shout. "Have fun on your trip kids."

Sakura stayed rooted to her spot as she thought about that one guy from the group. He was different, in a way...

"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped. "Let's go we're gonna be late for class."

"So sexy, what're you doing tonight?" Tomoyo asked during the last class. Both Eriol and Meiling turned her way since she wasn't looking at anyone in particular. Meiling smirked.

"Sorry cutie I don't roll that way."

Tomoyo shot her a look and Eriol laughed. "Nothing."

Tomoyo jumped on him and repeated herself, biting out her words. "I said...WHAT.ARE.YOU.DOING.TO-NIGHT?"

Eriol looked everywhere except at the girl a head shorter than him grabbing him by the collar. "I'm going to your house to take measurements for the costumes of course."

"I thought so." Tomoyo chipped and gave him a peck on the lips happily making his raise his eyebrow at her random mood change.

Meiling looked away from the happy couple towards the quiet brunette staring out the window. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped towards her and she smiled weakly. "Just tired."

"Is the pressure finally getting to you?" Syaoran sneered from behind her.

"The pressure's gonna get to you when you're alive and six feet under." Sakura muttered. Meiling laughed and hugged her best friend while Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"We need recruits. Fresh recruits." Syaoran whispered.

"Told you, I don't deal with freshmen unless absolutely necessary." Sakura whispered back as Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol leaned in to hear.

"They need to be trained and we can use this trip to do it." Syaoran whispered furiously.

"You sure you don't just need another whore Li? Since your last one is currently unusable..." Sakura scoffed as she tapped away at her phone.

"Burn in hell, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, raising his voice.

Sakura was unfaded by his obvious anger and kept her attention on the touch screen of her phone, "I would but somehow I'm afraid you'll end up there too and that is punishment enough for me."

The bell rang and Syaoran bumped into her on his way out. "Look for recruits or start looking for your grave site."

"I'll mention you in my will, pumpkin." Sakura yelled after him.

"You're gonna get yourself killed by him one of these days Sakura!" Meiling scolded.

Sakura shrugged. "I'd like to see him try."

"I'd like to see that too." Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo's bag for her. "Last person that messed with you didn't live to tell the tale. I think Syaoran needs a wake up call like that."

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Hell no."

"Sakura, my favorite cousin dear. I love you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Eriol shook his head at the sight of Sakura dragging his girlfriend who by now had gotten carpet burn from holding onto Sakura's leg. After a minute or so he turned back to his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, exasperated when Sakura reached for her keys.

"To a dress store to get a dress." Sakura replied then looked down at the Daidouji heir still holding onto her leg. "A decent dress."

Tomoyo stood up and brushed herself up before grabbing the dress off the rack in the middle of the room. She turned to Meiling who was flipping through a magazine on her bed. "You were right Meiling."

Sakura froze in her place to listen and Meiling looked up questioningly. "What was I rig-"

"I know I know." Tomoyo cut off. "I shouldn't have wasted time on this dress, I should have listened to you. Sakura could never wear this."

Tomoyo turned her back to the door and faced Meiling and Eriol who were looking at her now. Sakura turned but all she saw was Tomoyo's back. "Excuse me?"

Tomoyo smiled still not turning to face her. "I should have made her something a little more fitting to her figure. Perhaps more covered up, or longer, or maybe-"

"Sweetie are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe some ruffles..." Tomoyo held the dress out next to her and smiled even bigger when the dress was snatched away from her.

"I'll show you, you little spoiled..." Sakura's muttering was cut off when the closet room door closed. Sakura came back out a few minutes later in a gorgeous strapless green bubble dress. "See? It fits. Now I'm gonna go buy another one."

She went back into the room and closed the door. Eriol looked up from his laptop and whispered. "It _is_ really short, babe-"

"Shh!" Tomoyo shushed then rose her voice. "You're right Meiling, Sakura could _never_ rock that dress."

"What?" Meiling whispered furiously. "She's gonna kill _me_ you freak!"

Sakura came out, still wearing the dress and headed over to the huge vanity and sat down on Tomoyo's make up chair. Tomoyo sent a smile at Meiling and Eriol before heading over to do Sakura's hair. "Meiling go change please."

Meiling rose an eyebrow at her psychotic friend but headed over to the room she called her closet anyways. A few seconds later Meiling's yell could be heard from the room. "Tomoyo I am _not_ going to wear these shoes."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not another one..."

"OUCH! Tomoyo's you burned me!" Sakura whined, placing her hand over her ear.

Tomoyo glowered at her and pointed the straightener in her direction. "Shush and play along or I'll do more that burn your ear."

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded and looked towards the door where Eriol was slipping out of the room quietly.

Mrs. Davis' left eye twitched but the smile never left her face. "So you children didn't bring masks?"

Sakura hesitated but shook her head nonetheless.

"Well you can't go to a masquerade without a mask." She chippered.

Sakura faked a smile and feigned hurt. "Oh darn." She had already turned around hen the peppy teacher's voice floated again.

"Since it is mandatory you attend, I guess it's a good thing I have extras."

"Shit." Sakura muttered and Mrs. Davis's pitch rose a bit.

"What was that Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned around, giving a creepy smile back. "I said, shoot it's a good thing you brought extras."

Sakura snatched a mask from the table with Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo, and a few other girls that were with her following suit.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Davis." Eriol said sweetly. Too sweetly to the point where his friends knew he was being sarcastic.

"Thank you Mr. Hiragizawa, it was the dress I wore to my sister's wedding. I was a bridesmaid dress you know."

"It still fits?" Eriol whispered so lowly that not even Tomoyo heard him.

"HIRAGIZAWA!"

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and ran to the ballroom. Sakura and everyone else followed, snickering lightly.

Up ahead, Sakura spotted a very attractive guy in a black suit. His back was to her so she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey there-OH GOD IT'S _YOU_!"

She turned quickly back to the table where Tomoyo and Meiling were. "Why didn't you talk to him, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura just stared at her hands, horrified. "I knew I recognized that messy, hideous mop of hair. Ugh!" The petit brunette then folded her hands on the table and threw her head on top of them.

"Yeah, who _was_ the hottie?" Meiling asked turning to the guy who had turned back to his friends.

Sakura looked up from her sulking position slowly with a disgusted face. "Your _cousin_, you sicko!"

Meiling got up slowly and started walking away when Tomoyo called after her, "Where are you going Mei?"

"To throw up." She called back and broke into a sprint.

Sakura got up too bringing the attention of the girls at the table to her. "Where are _you_ going?" Tomoyo asked.

"To get drunk maybe that'll wash my mouth and mind out." Sakura sighed and headed into the dance floor to cross the room.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Who was that?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know but she was kind of cute." Syaoran chuckled taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Um dude," Eriol interrupted. Syaoran nodded, still drinking. "That was Sakura."

Suddenly Syaoran turned and spit his water out. "What?"

"Hey man, I'll take her then." Blake cut in. Blake Huntington as a student who transferred during sophomore year.

"Be my guest." Syaoran scoffed. "Eriol did you finish what I asked you to do?"

"Yeah, it's all on my laptop in my car."

Someone left the group and they were quiet until...

"Look who it is." Eriol announced and Syaoran whipped around quickly to meet the familiar black mask but something was a bit different about her.

"What the hell do you want you freak?" Syaoran growled, shooting her a disgusted look. Did she get taller?

"I-i-"

"What?" Syaoran sneered. "Cat go your tongue? Good, I hope it keeps it."

Syaoran was turning back to the guys when a flash of green caught his eye across the room. There he saw another girl, wearing a green dress and black mask at the bar chugging down like there was no tomorrow. He turned back to the girl in front of him. The girl was taller, only a couple inches shorter than him and noticeably meeker.

"I-I'm s-sorry." The girl broke down.

Syaoran threw his bottle at Eriol before turning fully to the girl. "uh-don't worry about it." He tried but the girl was still crying her eyes out. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah,"

Syaoran danced in front of the girl a bit awkwardly, she would go in the same direction as him causing huge gaps at one point and bumping into each other at others.

"So, what's your name?" Syaoran asked, trying to break the tension.

"Makayla." She responded, looking down.

Syaoran nodded. "What year are you?"

"Freshman."

Syaoran sweat dropped, 'Can she say more than a word at a time?'

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Syaoran asked. 'Ha! She has to have more than one word for that!'

Makayla shrugged. Syaoran mentally growled.

"No freaking way." Meiling whispered as she witnessed the scene next to her. The lights were flashing on and off but she knew immediately. 'My cousin and Sakura? Did she get _that _drunk? Did _he _get that drunk?'

She ran to the table leaving the guy she was dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. "TOMOYO!" She yelled finally getting tot eh table. "GIRLS! LOOK!" She yelled again over the music and pointed to the dance floor.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped to the ground. "NO WAY!" 'Hey, did Sakura get taller?'

"Did Sakura get taller?" Someone asked and Tomoyo paid closer attention to the girl dancing.

All she could see was the back of the girl but still...Sakura dancing with Li? Without killing him? This was too good!

Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and taped about two seconds when the bartender came over with something green slung over his shoulder. He slung the girl down causing her to fall on Tomoyo and Meiling's laps. "I believe this is yours." He said and walked away.

Tomoyo looked down and pointed at the girl in her lap. "This is mine."Then she turned back to the dance floor. "Then what the hell is that?"

She zoomed in. "Ha! I knew that wasn't my Sakura!" Tomoyo declared and the girls gathered around her camera as she zoomed in. "That girl has no confidence in the way she stands and dances, she's totally flat from both sides, AND that girl likes Syaoran. Besides her dress is so badly tailored I would never make that thing. THIS is my thing." She sighed and pointed the camera back at Sakura who was now looking annoyed in her lap.

"Nice, Nancy Drew, now can you let your _thing_ off your lap?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms but Tomoyo didn't move.

"Weren't you wasted?" Meiling asked.

"Please," Sakura scoffed. "I wanted him to carry me so I faked the 'wasted' act. It worked really well though." Sakura got up and walked towards the fruit table and Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, it worked a little too well." She laughed along with everyone else as they saw Sakura's desperate attempt to walk in a straight line.

Sakura was scarfing down fruit when someone came up behind her and pulled her onto the dance floor. Then she was whipped around and pulled into a hard chest. 'Okay, then.' She thought, loving the fact that she could lean on this guy instead of having to hold herself up.

"Hey look." One of the girls cried out. "The fake Sakura got shorter."

Tomoyo turned her attention to the dance floor as Syaoran was now almost completely carrying the fake Sakura. Then something struck a chord. This Sakura looks different. She turned to the fruit table and saw no sign of Sakura and couldn't find her anywhere. Oh no...

"So you _can_ dance."

Sakura stopped and her eyes widened, she knew that voice. It was _him._ She looked up and they both yelled. A second later a gunshot an a a car alarm was heard outside and the lights came up as people scrambled to get to a safe location. Good thing too...Sakura needed something to shoot right about now.

The group ran outside only to meet another gunshot and the sound of screeching tires.

"What the hell?" Sakura called out into the night.

"MY CAR!" Came a yell from the side. Everyone turned to see Eriol on his knees in front of a now battered up piece of junk. The windows had been smashed along with most the exterior of the car and there was a gunshot in the passenger door and the car was now smoking.

"Why would they do this?" Sakura asked. She looked over at Eriol. "I mean other than that," She said referring to Eriol's breakdown. "I don't see much damage it would do to us."

"I don't know." Syaoran muttered and began inspecting the car for bombs.

Sakura, meanwhile, looked at the peculiar angle of the gunshot and saw that it was used to disable the lock. "Eriol? What was under the passenger seat?"

"My laptop." he cried.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Because there's nothing there now."

"What?" Eriol and Syaoran asked, both whipping their heads to see her.

Sakura squinted her eyes at them suspiciously. "What exactly was _on_ that laptop?"

"Everyone get to HQ now. We're all spending the night there tonight. T's not safe for us to be separated. Get there ASAP because I'll close the gates at exactly midnight." Syaoran commanded and everyone ran to their cars. Tomoyo dragged Eriol to Meiling's car before Meiling sped off leaving Makayla, Syaoran, and Sakura in the parking lot.

"Li, what was on that laptop." Sakura asked seriously.

He turned to her and made no comment and merely said. "Kinomoto gates close at midnight."

Sakura looked after him before running to her car and speeding off.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Gates close at midnight." Sakura mimicked from her position on the couch. "What a dirt bag. It's like one already!"

The front door opened and Syaoran walked into the conference room followed by Makayla who sat by the door while Syaoran went to the front where Sakura was. "It's about time! Everyone has doubled up already for all the rooms we have. Except of course, you. You got your room, I got my own room and Meiling got her own room. Oh! The nurse called about half an hour ago and said that your fiancée was transferred to a hospital and that she should sleep through the night but if anything goes wrong she'll call. Let's go to sleep!"

Sakura was halfway out the door when a familiar green dress caught her ye. "Who the hell are you?" Syaoran cleared his throat. Sakura turned to the front. "Something I should know about, _partner_?"

"Meet Makayla, our newest recruit." Syaoran announced and everyone turned to see Sakura's reaction.

Sakura looked down at her disgustedly. "Ew, now another whore." She paused for a second. "Where is she gonna sleep?"

"Your room." Syaoran replied simply.

"Hell no!" Sakura cried. "She's your whore. She's sleeping with you so she can stay in your room."

"Kinom-"

"Final word!" Sakura chirped. "Goodnight."

She skipped out of the room singing all the way upstairs to her room. Everyone filed out after her and Syaoran trudged up to his room, Makayla following closely behind.

Syaoran took off his jacket, tie, and shirt leaving just his pants and his undershirt on. He grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch in his room.

Makayla wore just what Meiling had given up for her on her bed stating that 'she was about to burn the outfit anyways'.

"Um Li?"

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked into the darkness.

"I think Kinomoto hates me." She meeked and hugged the covers around her.

"Don't worry about her. I hate her so we're even." Syaoran responded yawning.

"Um-"

"Makayla, I know you have a lot of questions but I'll answer them tomorrow okay?" Syaoran droned almost falling asleep when he heard her whisper.

"Can you just tell me why you hate her so much?"

Syaoran sat up, startling Makayla but she saw his face twist in agony.

"She killed my father."

ll

lll

ll

ll

ll

ll

SORRY! I was out of the country!! I'm back!! My birthday was on July 29th so...

good present review!!

I promise i'll update regularly now:

Meaning: In the next three weeks I promise to update at least four chapters cause my cousin had her baby so i'll have a lot of free time while I babysit the other brats lol.

I KNOW I KNOW! Now you guys have even more questions, right? Ask away now!

P.S. I'm depressed...Nick Jonas is going out with Selena Gomez now. I'm sad... :(


	4. Partner Check

Chapter 3: Partner Check

"Now children I know that you're all excited for tomorrow's trip!" The teacher called out.

Sakura looked down briefly as her phone vibrated on conference text. She laughed.

Tomoyo: Children? She's trippin.

Sakura looked over at Meiling who was also snickering. Then she looked over at Tomoyo who was now reading something else.

Eriol: Give it up, you're not gangster Tomoyo.

"BABE!" Tomoyo whined standing up from her seat. The whole class turned to look at her.

"Something to say, Daidouji?" The teacher questioned.

"What?" Tomoyo replied, feigning stupidity.

"What?" The teacher replied.

"What'd you say?" Tomoyo played along biting back a smile.

"What did YOU say Daidouji?"

"Geez, teach. You're the one talking." Tomoyo sighed sitting back down as Sakura and the rest of the class cracked up.

"So children…"

Tomoyo: There she goes again…

Sakura smiled as the teacher continued. "You need to have a plane buddy for tomorrow."

Sakura: Whose bright idea was it to take two high schools to the Bahamas with like one adult to supervise?

Eriol: I don't know but we're gonna have to mention them in our wedding toasts, huh Tomoyo?

Sakura looked across the room at Tomoyo who rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo: Get a life perv.

Eriol: Aww, I'm hurt. :(

"Get over it Romero." Tomoyo whispered under her breath. Sakura smiled and looked forward and caught the attention of one of the hottest guys in school sitting up front, Blake Huntington, a transfer. He smiled and motioned to the teacher. Sakura smiled, ten hours in a plane with him? Heaven!

Partner…Sakura smiled and looked down at her phone inputting "Grinch" as the contact and typed.

Sakura: Hello Partner ! :

Across the room Syaoran looked down at his phone and raised an eyebrow at her.

Syaoran: You sure?

Sakura was confused. Sure about what? She shook her head and typed.

Sakura: yeah?

Syaoran: Alright…

"So is there anyone who knows who their partner is going to be?" The teacher asked. Syaoran raised his hand. "Yes Li?"

"Kinomoto."

"What?" Sakura yelled.

"A problem Miss?" The teacher asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked amused.

"No, ma'am."

Sakura sat back down and in a few minutes the teacher sat down. "This year, our school's Juniors and Freshmen are going to be bonding with those of…"

"Oh I hope it's not Seijuu High, they're prunes." Eriol commented.

"Wish for anyone but them." Meiling agreed and they all laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sakura warned packing up her supplies as the bell was about to ring.

"Why?" Meiling questioned, still laughing.

"Gashire Prep."

"That's why." Sakura replied when she walked out as the bell rang.

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

"Gashire? Are they crazy? Why would they put two rival schools together?" Meiling whispered angrily at lunch when the group had gone out to a restaurant.

"They think that the rivalry has always been childish and are hoping that this will end it." Sakura whispered making sure no one else heard it that wasn't supposed to.

"They're seeing this from their perspective. When they went to school, that's all it was, a rivalry. But we all know that by the end of senior year, one of our groups won't be fully alive. They've taken this rivalry and turned it into a full out war." Syaoran added.

"Exactly." Sakura agreed. "No one is seeing this from how we see it now. That's why our parents laugh it off as though it were a joke, if they knew…"

Everyone shuddered. Eriol swallowed his bite and chimed in. "But aren't their leaders Seniors? They won't be on this trip since it's only Juniors and Freshmen."

"Then it'll be a vacation if we won't have to worry about it. No doubt they'll try something but it won't be anything big." Meiling scoffed. "Wimps."

Sakura smiled. Then the smile wiped off. "When packing tonight make sure you only pack what you can pass through airport security. We don't need any extra attention."

Syaoran nodded. "Well put, partner."

Sakura forced a smile. "Anything to help…partner."

Tomoyo smiled as she witnessed the wince that they held whenever they said the word.

It was quiet for a second before Sakura finally spoke. "Does anyone think that we might've taken this little thing and made it a little too dramatic?"

"Explain." Syaoran commanded, giving her his full attention along with everyone else.

"I mean, the way we've taken this is too dangerous. Look at us, we're scared to go outside anymore. Think of who we're putting in danger too." Sakura sighed.

"No one's died." Syaoran reasoned.

"Yet." Sakura reminded. "But we're the ones that keep the freaking hospitals running."

It was quiet as they thought about it. The clock on the wall chimed signaling it was time to back to school and Syaoran got up. "Then it's a good thing we're gonna end it."

Everyone got up leaving Sakura sitting alone at the table. She sighed and whispered to herself. "Yeah, but at the cost of what?"

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

"Do you have your cell phone charger?"

"Yes."

Fujitaka winced at the cold answer he received from his daughter. "What about your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Sakura do not talk to me in that manner." Fujitaka scolded.

Sakura turned around and faked a smiled and in a high pitch fake voice bit out. "Sorry, _father._"

Fujitaka sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, just before another bag was tossed down the stairs to add to the other two bags already by the door. Following was a still fuming Sakura and a very scared looking Touya, who blocked her path to the front door. He pointed to the kitchen and Sakura fumed but trudged slowly to the kitchen nonetheless.

"I'm sorry princess you know I didn't get to choose this. You know that I can't stand being away from you two for so long but..."

"I understand daddy, I'm sorry I'm being a brat." Sakura apologized.

Fujitaka smiled. "It's okay, it's my fault both of you kids are brats anyways."

"Bye daddy." Sakura said in a normal voice, now smiling.

Fujitaka hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Bye princess, be a good girl, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes daddy. I'll miss you."

Fujitaka pulled back. "I'll see you in five weeks, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded then her smile faded. "Is _she_ picking me up?"

Fujitaka sighed and let it slide. "Yes your mother will be picking you up form the airport in one week's time."

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. "Bye daddy."

"Bye." He responded as Touya finished loading her bags into the car. Fujitaka chuckled as his kids walked out the door.

"You know kaijuu you'll only be away for a couple weeks not years. You didn't have to take your whole room with you."

"SHUT. UP. TOUYA!"

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Ll

Syaoran stared down at the girl on the bed as the beeps echoing throughout the room remained at a constant rate.

The door creaked open and Syaoran turned to see Wei in the doorway. "Sir, I do believe you asked me to inform you when it was 8 did you not?"

"Yeah," Syaoran responded. "Thanks."

Wei nodded and left. Syaoran turned back to Melanie and sighed. "I'll be back in a week."

He looked at her but like the past couple of days, he got no answer. Sighing again, Syaoran left the room closing the door behind him gently just as Meiling came down the hall from the entrance of the hospital.

"The car is packed and running out front." Meiling chimed. "They already passed by your apartment to pick up your things."

"Alright let's get going then." Syaoran said softly ruffling his cousin's hair.

Meiling looked after him with a weird expression.

"...the hell?"

When they reached outside Meiling looked around. 'Is there a full moon tonight or something?' The her eyes widened. 'Is it his birthday? No, his birthday was a couple months ago.'

"Maybe he's just a freak." Meiling muttered as she got in the car.

"What was that Meiling?"

'Oh crap, did I say that out loud?'

A pillow went flying over Sakura's head and hit someone two seats in front of her. She craned her neck to see the front of the school's private jet to see Mrs. Davis completely passed out in the very front seat, totally unaware of the mass chaos behind her. "She's out."

"Finally." Syaoran sighed. Then remarked sarcastically, "Only took her two freaking hours."

"Just leave before I throw up from having you so close." Sakura scoffed and turned to the window. Syaoran rolled his eyes and traded spots with Blake who had been sitting next to Makayla.

Blake looked at the girl who he was now sitting next to and could faintly hear the blasting music from her earphones over the racket of the plane.

"Are you mad?" Blake asked, wondering if she would hear him or not.

Sakura snapped around. 'YES! Everyone told me the flight was like ten hours. No one told me it was 20 hours from Hong Kong to the Bahamas!"

"What's the point of sitting next to Syaoran Li if he's been asleep for ten hours?' Makayla sulked and stared out the window. She turned back to the snoring Junior next to her and sighed. 'He is pretty hott, I'll let it slide I guess.'

His face twisted in agony and Makayla saddened. 'Poor guy's been through so much...'

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"_She what?" Makayla repeated not really sure if she had heard him correctly. Siting up she stared at the non moving form on the couch that was the hottest guy in school. He was quiet and it finally clicked in how amazingly lucky she was. She was in Syaoran Li's room!_

_She sighed then she beamed. She was on his bed! Mentally, she squealed but stopped short when Syaoran started explaining a few minutes later._

"_We were five."_

_Makayla was confused. A five year old girl killed his dad?_

_As if reading her mind, Syaoran told her the story with a sigh._

_A little five year old Sakura tugged on her dress again as she ran around the room. Music and laughter filled the hall's of Asia's elite and their families. The annual Li social was underway. The little girl ran outside to meet her friends, of which included the grouchy boy, the youngest Li, Syaoran._

_Sakura beamed at him and his face twitched, the closest he could muster to a smile. Sakura grabbed his arm along with her little obsessive friend, Tomoyo. Then she motioned to everyone else to dance. Together the group of five year olds were dancing outside until one of them whined._

"_This is stupid." Syaoran exclaimed crossing his arms._

_He walked inside and everyone trailed including Sakura. Once the music reached their tiny little ears again, they scurried off into different directions along the ball room. Sakura noticed that one of them was not running around, the grouch himself._

_Suddenly alarms rang through the house and Syaoran ran towards the stairs and curse himself for being on the third floor already. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him but as he reached the staircase to the second floor, a rug slipped and he went tumbling down._

_Syaoran was shaking. "When I woke up all I remember was a firefighter carrying Sakura out and him telling my mother that they couldn't save her **and** my dad. Everything is her fault. It's her fault my family got so messed up."_

_Makayla just sat there not really understanding how to take in all the details._

"_I guess that's why I'm so into this whole school rivalry thing. It's my own way of taking out the frustration." Syaoran confessed._

"_So, I thought that the Gashire rivalry with us didn't become anything big until like, your freshman year."_

"_It didn't." Syaoran replied simply._

"_So what was the cause of the fire then?" She asked, still a bit dense._

"_Come on, when you have the richest families and their friends in one place, you can bet there will be people who will try to do something. Security was just faulty that day." Syaoran sighed again._

"_Do your parents know about your gang here?" Makayla pressed._

"_It's not a gang, really. Just a rivalry gone wrong." Syaoran finished and yawned. "I'll answer anything else you want tomorrow cause I'm really tired right now."_

"_Oh right sorry." Makayla apologized and watched as he fell into a deep sleep before falling asleep herself._

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"But why does she hate me?" Makayla whined.

Suddenly a camera appeared in font of her. She followed the arm to the girl sitting behind her who sat back down in her seat. Tomoyo smiled at the freshman. "She doesn't."

"I doubt that." Makayla scoffed.

"She really doesn't." Tomoyo challenged and focused the camera on Eriol before turning to Syaoran. "They're so alike aren't they?"

"What makes you think she doesn't hate me?"

"You really like asking questions don't you?" Tomoyo asked. "Careful, pretty boy over there hates it."

Makayla's eyes widened. What if he left her because she asked him so many questions the other night?

"That's why." Tomoyo stated.

"What?"

"That's why Sakura hates you, because you care so much of what Syaoran thinks of you. You see, that's why Sakura hates Syaoran. It's all logic really." Tomoyo beamed filing around the plane before spotting a catty Sakura.

"I don't get it."

"Freshmen..." Tomoyo sighed. "I'll break this down for your young mind. Sakura hates Syaoran because he can get anything he want on his looks alone because all the girls are after him for nothing more than to sleep with him and frankly that's really all he cares about too. I mean, he got his last girlfriend knocked up and in the hospital and we all know she's gonna be madly in love with him still when she wakes up. She hates you because you are just another girl like that."

"But-"

"NO interruptions freshman." Tomoyo cut off.

"Sorry." Makayla apologized. She waited for Tomoyo to continue but when ten minutes passed and all the amethyst-eyed girl did was whip around madly getting footage of her fellow classmates, Makayla spoke again. "Are you going to finish?"

"No, I'm done." Tomoyo replied putting her camera down. "I just didn't want you talking throughout my whole video."

Makayla was about to say something when Tomoyo turned around and started talking to a sleepy looking Meiling behind her.

For the rest of the ride, Makayla played with a half asleep Syaoran, unaware of the emerald-eyed glare boring into her back.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"FREEDOM!" Sakura yelled before running into the airport.

Tomoyo giggled and followed, running with her camera in hand, followed by Meiling. Behind them, Blake and Eriol were trudging down the stairs of the jet, hands full of the girls' luggage.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and whipped his sunglasses on before walking down the stairs, the motion was swoon worthy to all the Junior and Freshman girls on the trip who had been watching him.

Sakura ran backwards, twirling and giggling not watching where she was going until she bumped into someone. She 'eep'ed and fell to the ground on her butt. "Watch it!" She cried but when she looked up she saw the same boy that she had seen in the restaurant the other day. She traced down to his messenger bag and saw the familiar Gashire Prep insignia.

The boy seemed unfaded by her and merely stared down, no glare or look of disgust. His hand was twitching at his side as if contemplating whether or not to help her up.

Suddenly the mute button came off in their world and Sakura heard a voice behind the boy. "Careful, you might get cooties." it sneered.

From behind him came another boy, Sakura recognized as their leader's younger brother. She scoffed and got up walking away from his rude comments.

A tension that no doubt the whole airport could feel filled the air as both schools came off their planes. A wise move was made when the teachers led the students in different directions. Sakura turned back and saw the same boy looking at her. He realized that he had been caught staring and his face flushed before he turned around. Sakura gave a soft smile before following her classmates.

"Cute?" Tomoyo interrogated, camera pointed in Sakura's direction.

"No doubt." Sakura winked at the camera.

"Leave it to you to fall for a piece of scum of the earth." Syaoran sneered.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and motioned to the girl on his arm. "I should say the same for you." Makayla scoffed and Sakura faked surprise. "Oh yeah, I went there."

Sakura watched as the two walked way and basked in her glory. 'I'm good.'

On the ride to the hotel, Sakura and the rest of the girls shared a van and were laughing all the way. Sakura's phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from her brother.

Big kaijuu: Did you land safely? Were there any boys who looked at you on the plane or when you landed?

Sakura shook her head at her overprotective brother and replied.

Sakura: No, the plane blew up and now I'm dead and there are a lot of cute guys where I am (not sure where I ended up but hey, there are cute ppl, it can't be that bad)

Sakura laughed when a second later another message came back.

Big kaijuu: Careful, I was about o take that seriously.

"Who are you talking to?" Meiling asked, taking her phone away as the van stopped. "Ooh, it's that hottie you have as a brother."

"Ew." Sakura said as she got off the van. She inhaled deeply in the lobby of the five star hotel. She looked around at the marvelous entrance and saw something that she liked. The guy from Gashire was there and by the looks of it, they were checking in.

"That sucks. I can't believe they're staying here too." Blake scoffed.

Sakura nodded. Then she replied, playing along fakely. "Oh yeah, it totally sucks."

She looked from the annoyed Syaoran to the gorgeous boy checking in to her giggling friends behind her.

This was about to get a lot more interesting.

YES! IT IS THREE AM AND IM WIRED ON COFEE WOO!!

OKAY! So one person caught my connection see if I can get some more. Hint: Makayla and my news.

Figure it out. By the way on a seperate note:

A) Makayla is my information booth to you guys so ask me questions and they will be answered (most likely through her)

B) For those of you who have read my bio (not sure if I still have my HSM info up) I saw a sneak peek of HSM 3 today that was only released to the cast of past HSM's and OMG I have found my love for it after like four years.

TCA '08 was so rigged in so many ways but I loved it. My JB obsession has died, cold turkey status but I still love Miley.

D) NICK AND SELENA?? UGH! Yes i'm a Niley supporter!


	5. Vacation Check

Chapter 5: Vacation Check

"Now, now children settle down!"

"One more time..." Tomoyo muttered shaking her fist. Eriol patted her on the back.

"Now your room assignments were selected by me." Mrs. Davis announced to the group of high school students currently grouped on the tenth floor lobby.

'NO!' Sakura mentally cried. 'My god if we're with our partners I will jump out the window right now and die.'

"It was not chosen by your choice in partners because I know that some people," She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Eriol and Tomoyo. "Cannot be trusted alone behind closed doors."

"Aw!"

"Teach!"

"That's not right."

"YES!"

Everyone got quiet and turned to Sakura who had cried out in joy. Sakura giggled and everyone turned back to the ever smiling teacher.

"Here we go..." She looked down her list. "Room 10-01: Li Syaoran, Takashi Yamazaki, and Morimoto David."

She handed the key to Syaoran who grabbed his bag off the ground and trudged towards his room, obviously tired.

"Room 10-03: Hiragizawa Eriol, Huntington Blake, and Kim Nicholas."

Sakura sighed as the teacher went on through all the guys first. Then she noticed that all her rooms were on one side of the hall, but the even numbers o the other side were never named.

"Room 10-24: Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meiling, and..."

Sakura smiled she wouldn't separate them.

"Huang Makayla."

"What?" The three girls yelled.

"You can't separate us!" Tomoyo whined.

"We're a package deal." Meiling informed hugging both girls next to her. Mrs. Davis' left eye twitched and they knew better than to mess with her once her eye twitched.

Meiling stiffened before pushing Sakura away. "Bye Saks."

She grabbed the key and ran to stand by her door.

"Room 10-25: Kinomoto Sakura, Kokoro Hana, and Fukuhara Aimee."

Sakura sighed. Just her luck to be stuck with a pair of freshmen. She trudged over to the teacher and snatched the key away before heading over to her room. Without even looking around she looked for the farthest bed in the corner and just collapsed on top of it, glad to be off her feet.

The excited chatter of the pair of freshmen girls in the room faded away as she drifted off to sleep.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura flinched at the screaming in the room. For the third morning in a row she woke up the incessant screaming and blaring music of the two girls that she was sharing a room with. Sakura rolled off her bed and climbed down the three stairs next to her before crossing over the center of the room to her closet.

She rolled her eyes at the girls who were now jumping on their beds to an old pop song. Sakura sighed in relief when she closed the door to the soundproof bathroom.

To her mind came a familiar thought. The mischievous thought to just walk around until she bumped into that Gashire Prep guy. The one whose name she had yet to learn. And it sucked.

For the past three days it was always the same scene, as soon as she was within reach of him one of the guys from her school would pull her away, it was horrible.

Changing into her bikini swiftly she pulled on some shorts and a tank top before heading back outside into the room. As quietly as possible she started putting on a bit of makeup but it wasn't long before Hana and Aimee were breathing down her neck again.

"That looks so pretty!"

"Can you teach me to do my make up?"

"Can you do my make up?"

Sakura just smiled and thanked the heavens when a familiar yell rang over the blaring music. "SAKURA KINOMOTO!!"

Tomoyo's head appeared from the doorway to the main room and Sakura smiled. "Yes Tomoyo?"

"Let's go lazy, the barbecue started at 1." Tomoyo scolded and dragged Sakura out of the bathroom. Meiling was standing by the door with Eriol. He had on a seemingly empty backpack and carried two large totes in one hand and Tomoyo's giant beach bag in the other.

"Babe what do you have in here?" He whined.

Tomoyo passed by him and patted his cheek lovingly. "I love you." Then she kept walking towards the elevator. Sakura and Meiling passed by and teased. "We love you."

A girl came out from one of the Gashire rooms just as the door closed. The sight of the insignia on her bathing suit made Sakura sigh. Maybe she would see him today...

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Don't forget to put on sunblock children! Especially you Huang, you're redder than a tomato."

Makayla pouted as the teacher went off to harass a couple making out by the shore. Sakura sat up and took off her sunglasses, staring at the vast water in front of her.

The school had been forced to stay together in a group and this frustrated Sakura as she stared off in either direction along the beach, desperate to just walk around.

'But noo...' Sakura thought. 'To walk around I have to take the annoying twins over there.'

She looked from Syaoran, who had gotten the shade, and the freshman lobster named Makayla sitting next to him to Eriol and Tomoyo who were too into each other to notice anyone else.

Sakura stood up angrily and grabbed her sunglasses and some bills from her bag. "Screw the buddy system and screw this."

She started walking along the beach, hoping that no one would catch her walking away and to her delight, no one did.

She walked along for a good ten minutes thinking about absolutely nothing, and with no direction as to where she was going.

She started thinking of the guy from Gashire when it hit her so hard that it knocked her over. Literally. Sakura opened her eyes from her position on the ground and saw a football, still spinning on the ground next to her. She stood up, football in hand, and watched the incline of sand in front of her waiting for the owner of the football to come over the hill so she could hit him with it.

A shadow loomed closer to the edge and she drew her arm back ready to throw it but stopped cold when a well built teenager came over the hill. Sakura almost gaped at the amazing uy who had been haunting her for the past three days. He stopped too. Then he was jerked out of his trance and looked back as if someone were calling out to him. He nodded and jogged over to Sakura.

Sakura looked at her hands before clearing her throat and smiling. "I think this is yours."

"Yeah," He replied, softly then looked up from the football and smiled. "Did it hit you or something?"

"Huh?"

He rose a hand to his forehead and Sakura reached up to her own and winced. Great...

He smirked. "Wait right here."

So she did. Sakura watched as he ran over the incline and straight ahead until she couldn't see him. He came back a couple minutes later with no football and a pair of glasses in hand.

"So where are you headed?"

Sakura scratched her head sheepishly. "No where, really."

"I'll walk you there." He winked.

Sakura laughed and started walking next to him. "I'm Sakura."

He smiled sideways at her. "Nice to meet you. My name's Caleb."

"That's a hott name." Sakura commented, not looking at him.

Caleb chuckled nervously. "What?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Damn I have to stop thinking out loud."

Caleb chuckled again and Sakura flushed. "Hey you know what will help that bruise?"

"What?"

"Ice cream." He stated and Sakura's eyes lit up.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Where is that girl?" Tomoyo wondered as she called her cell phone again. The sun had set an hour ago and everyone had already headed over to the hotel.

Eriol lingered around Sakura's stuff, cleaning it up. "Tomoyo, call her cell phone again."

She did. Just as the voice mail was about to answer again, Eriol lifted something from Sakura's bag, a pink cell phone with a star chain.

Tomoyo groaned and put her phone away. "Of course. Only Sakura would leave her phone here."

Eriol hugged her. "Why don't we go on over tot he hotel? Maybe she's already there."

"What if something happened to her? I mean Gashire's here and if she was alone..."

All three of them stayed silent for a moment, thinking, before moving again.

Meiling nodded, picking up Sakura's bag. "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, if Sakura can kick my ass then she can handle a few people from Gashire." Eriol assured.

Tomoyo sighed and looked out into the dark, roaring ocean. "I hope."

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Are you serious?" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah I've never been the same since." Caleb joked, faking a wince.

Sakura laughed. "That reminds me of this one time Tomoyo decided it'd be fun to fool with Eriol so while he was asleep by the pool we drew on his stomach with sunblock. It was hilarious, he had stars and hearts tanned on him for weeks."

Caleb laughed. "Your friend's sound like fun except for that one guy. What was his name?"

"Syaoran." Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah how could I forget_ that_ name?" Caleb muttered. "Hey-"

He was cut off when something started vibrating the pier under them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah?...NO I'm at the pier...yeah, I'm with someone...alright I'll be there in a second...what time is it?...Damn, okay. Bye."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, looking over at him.

He shook his head then pointed his cell phone screen at her. Sakura's eyes widened at the time. "It's nine?"

He nodded. "My friends said that the hotel is having some sort of Tiki party and both of our school are there."

"Yeah, my teacher had said something about that..." Sakura muttered standing up.

They started walking back and for the first time in seven hours, were completely silent. They both thinking the same thing.

"We can't go back together."

Sakura and Caleb looked at each other and smiled. Caleb stopped as they reached the end of the dock.

"Why don't you go back through the street and I'll head back through the beach? The street is safer."

"So you think I can't take care of myself along the beach?" Sakura accused.

"No, it's just I think I might be able to go along safer. I mean, no one's gonna wanna kidnap me." He said, winking.

Sakura smiled. "I'll let that comment go this time..." Then she muttered, "Only cause you're cute." Sakura's face fell and she looked away.

Caleb chuckled. "Thought out loud again?"

Sakura nodded. "I gotta learn to control that."

"I had fun today. Maybe I'll talk to you later?" He asked, hopefully.

Sakura smiled. "Definitely." Then she walked along towards the bustling streets. Sighing in relief when she saw that the hotel was only a block away her mind began to wander.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Tomoyo giggled but kept her sight on the door as she waited, _prayed, _for a certain brunette to walk in any second.

Eriol and Yamazaki continued their show by dancing around for another while. A group of girls had gathered and the teachers had left for bed a long time ago.

Some guy from Gashire was pushed from the edge of the group of guys standing by, bumping into Syaoran. The kid, obviously drunk and a freshman no less, turned around and slurred. "What where you're going, punk."

Syaoran froze as did the rest of the room and he turned around slowly, his voice dropping icily. "Watch who you're talking to, _runt."_

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy slurred once more and walked away.

In a flash, Syaoran had him pinned against the wooden pole. "You really shouldn't have asked that."

As soon as Tomoyo turned away from the door, everything happened in an instant.

Syaoran was about to punch the freshman when someone else from Gashire gave him a swift kick from behind. Syaoran managed to block it in time but the drunk guy he was holding up knocked him into the pole.

Before anyone could blink all the guys and some girls from both school's had gotten involved. Tomoyo bit her lip and was about to call for help when a flash of auburn passed through the front door of the hotel.

She walked swiftly through the massive hotel lobby, as to not draw attention to the chaos inside and caught up with a happy-looking Sakura.

"Hey Tomo-"

Tomoyo had latched onto Sakura's elbow and dragged her to the party they had set up the hotel's pool. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I have to tell you-"

"Never mind." Tomoyo cut her off. "The guys are in a fight outside, I need you to break it up before we get caught."

Sakura's mind took a second to register when Tomoyo started running now that they were in no line of sight of anyone. The first thing she saw was the almighty Syaoran punch someone into the pool. From across the pool she saw in the millisecond that he turned that his eyes were filled with unimaginable rage.

Sakura used her track skills and sprinted around the pool, peeling Syaoran off some guy and throwing him into the pool.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

Sakura glared at him. "Stay there."

He took some short breaths and started muttering something while closing his eyes and Sakura knew he was trying to control himself.

Sakura was halfway to break up Meiling when she saw Caleb on the floor being beat up by some guy who had his hood up. Sakura saw Caleb's eyes closing and his body slumping and in a quick rush of teenage hormones she went over to the guy beating him up and punched him in the eye causing him to fall backward.

Unfortunately for her, a pair of amber eyes were watching, accompanied by a camera lens.

"Are you okay?" She asked the bleeding and bruised Caleb who was slowly sitting up.

He opened one eye and chuckled, "Now I know why you're so feisty."

"Not funny right now." Sakura sighed and helped him up. "Now help me."

He nodded and ran off. Sakura went back to Meiling who had taken out two girls since Sakura had last seen her and pulled her off. It started weaning down and eventually, both school's had completely separated. Four guys were holding back one of the Juniors, the leader's younger brother. He was thrashing about and calmed down after a bit.

"You're lucky my brother's not here, Li." he spat. "Or it would be your face wiping the floor."

Caleb whispered something to the other guys and they walked away towards the hotel. Sakura and the others watched the other school disappear upstairs and Sakura sighed. "Well we better head in too."

As she tried to walk away, however, she was stopped by two guys. "Move?"

"No." Came a stern voice from behind. Sakura slowly turned around to meet face to face with Syaoran. "Or am I interrupting some plans with your boyfriend?"

"What?" The petite auburn hair girl asked quizzically.

"That guy from Gashire."

He looked for any wavering of her yes but found none. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Syaoran nodded. "You've always been a decent liar." He snapped his fingers and the guys that had blocked Sakura took the camera from Tomoyo's hands.

"HEY!" Tomoyo struggled for it but got held back by Eriol. "What are you doing?" Sakura got a good look at what Eriol was wearing and paled. The pale boy had on a black hoodie...with the hood up. Sakura bit her lip and faced Syaoran who was now peering at her over the camera screen. He flipped it and showed everyone the footage of Sakura punching Eriol out to help Caleb.

Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran stepped up to her tossing the camera aside. "Let me tell you something lod and clear Kinomoto."

"Technically, you're whispering." Sakura informed.

"If I see you with your little boyfriend again, neither of you will make it back to hong Kong alive." He threatened, his face disgusted and walked away towards the hotel.

Tomoyo and Meiling rushed up to her and hugged her tight. Tomoyo sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura patted her and sighed. "It's not your fault."

"What are you gonna do?" Meiling asked, looking at the pool below at their feet.

Sakura smiled, knowing she could trust these two. "That maniac is so not gonna stop me."

"I'll help." Tomoyo giggled. Both of them looked towards Meiling who was still staring at the pool.

"The boy is cute..."

Sakura smiled an hugged them back, "What would I do without you?"

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura smiled to herself the next day as she rode on the laundry cart, on her way to her room. Everyone was fast asleep and she had gotten up early to wash her clothes. The cart got caught on something causing her to lurch forward and bounce off a desk and into an open closet.

Sakura rolled twice before stopping, her feet in the air and her back against some shelves. She groaned and rolled over to sit down, but not before noticing the pair of shoes next to her. She followed them up and saw that the owner was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

Sakura playfully glared at him and he broke out into a full out laugh fest. "That was quite a journey you took there."

"Shut up Caleb." Sakura scolded and peered over his shoulder. "What are you getting?"

"Some towels, the guys kinda threw the ones we had into the bathtub on accident." Caleb replied and turned to head back out.

Sakura smiled and turned the doorknob when she tripped over something on the floor and crashed full on into the door, leaning on the doorknob a bit too hard, snapping it off.

Sakura regained her composure and looked at the doorknob in her hand.

Why couldn't that have been her head to finish it off?

She pushed at the door but it wouldn't budge.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

Took a little longer to update (sorrys)

but it's up and my next chapter is done, just waiting your reviews!

Alright so one: SS, ever gonna happen?

A: Yes, just give it sometime.

Two: Hate each other forever?

A: Hehehe please review so I can post the next chapter.

Three: Sakrua with Syaoran's dad's death..

A: HEHEHE NEXT CHAPPIE !

Four: HSM?

A: Dancer in 1 and 2, dancer for HSM disneyland parade, and I was bumped down to lousy "extra" in three.

Any other questions I can't answer at the moment without giving the story away. Sorry. Keep askign though I might be able to answer them next xchappie./

hehehe.

Preview of next chappie:

**The door opened and Syaoran took in what was in front of him, Sakura and the kid from Gashire in a small cramped towel closet. Ooh, now she was gonna get a piece of him mind.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

"**You know what? I am so sick all all the bs you make me put up with." A very drunk Sakura drawled.**

**Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him, this was not Sakura it was what the alcohol had made of her.**

"**You know what else?" She asked, stumbling over the table. "I'm not the reason your dad died."**

**Syaoran looked at her skeptically.**

"**You know what else...um...else?" Sakura sighed dropping her drinking and sinking into the hair. "Your dad died because...**

REVIEW ! :)


	6. Bomb Check

Chapter 6: Bomb Check

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall of the closet. She sighed. It was past three and she still hadn't eaten anything! Well there had been the two chocolate bars she had scarfed down but...

Caleb looked over at her and smiled. He reached into his pocket, drawing Sakura's attention and pulled out another candy bar. Sakura's face lit up.

Everyone had left their rooms around noon and despite the two's attempts of getting attention, the cry couldn't be heard over the stampede of teenagers running towards the beach.

Sakura finished the candy bar then looked at it sadly. Caleb noticed this and inquired. "What's wrong?"

Sakura showed him the wrapper and pouted. "It's gone."

He shook his head then looked at her seriously. "That's wrong. He shouldn't blame you for his father dieing."

"Yeah." Sakura replied but looked away suspiciously.

Caleb caught this, much to her dismay. "Something you're not telling me?" When she didn't respond he gott the the shelf he was sitting on and sat next to her. "How about we talk about something else? Um..."

Sakura smiled at his attempt at small talk. It was quiet for a bit before she finally came up with something. "Where are you from? I mean, you don't sound Chinese."

Caleb smiled and nodded. "I'm from England like your friend that was beating me up last night."

Sakura smiled and looked at face, half of his mouth was swollen and so was his left eyebrow but other than that he looked fine.

"Luckily you were there to help." Sakura smiled at his comment. "What about you?"

"That's a long story." Sakura sighed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well, we don't know how long it'll be before everyone gets back." Caleb reasoned. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sakura looked at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and smiled again. "I'll tell you. My parents are both Japanese, my mother went to high school in Japan and my dad came here for high school because my grandfather was working here at the time. They met in college in Japan, you see. So I guess, they loved it there and stayed there for sometime. For some reason, when I was born they decided to come back here to Hong Kong and reunited with all of my dad's old friends. That's how I know all of my friends, through our parents we've known each other since forever."

Caleb looked at her. "Why do I sense you're leaving out another bit?"

Sakura bit her lip before continuing. "When we got here, I had been six months old and my brother was in kindergarten so my mother wanted to go back to work but she wanted to do something where she could take us with her. So, Tomoyo's mom asked her is she could model once because one of her models got sick and my mother accepted and during that show she really got into modeling and acting. Well, about two years later, she was _too_ into it and my dad didn't like that she had gotten so caught up in being famous that she actually forgot me on set once because she went out with her co-stars."

He nodded still following along. "So what happened?"

"Well my dad got executive vice president when I was around five and at that time my mother had released a new movie, we were going to go out to celebrate my brother's birthday and about a two hundred people showed up but not that lady who called herself our mother. Well the next day in a magazine, the story was covered in a full page on how while she wasn't at her son's birthday party, that _woman_ was caught drunk and cozy with one of her costars. Needless to say, my dad was more than outrages when he found out about it."

Sakura turned to Caleb who was wasn't looking at her but she could tell he was listening attentively.

"He basically told her that if she really wanted everything, that she could have it, he left her the mansion, everything, except us. He took us and we stayed with the Li's for about a month while my dad looked for a new house. I once heard him talking with Mr. Li about how he was going to get a small house. When asked why, he replied that money was the reason he and that woman split up in the first place and he was going to teach us to appreciate what we have. About two months after we moved in, was when the Li Mansion was set on fire. I guess it was a tough year for both families."

"So that's the reason you have so much resent towards your mother?" Caleb asked, finally getting it.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that and the fact that the woman still thinks she has the right to call me her daughter and ask to see me and my brother."

"I remember you telling me yesterday that you have to live with your mom for a week or something when we get back."

Sakura sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Yeah," She fell back and laid down on the ground. "I feel like running away from the hotel and staying lost until everyone leaves. Then I'll go back after the week is over but, it's not possible. Although-"

"Shh!" Caleb shushed signaling for her to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

Sakura listened closely then looked at him, "Footsteps!"

Together, the two teens rapped against the door and screamed for their freedom but in minute their hope was shattered when the footsteps disappeared followed by the opening and closing of a door down the hall.

Sakura slumped back, followed by Caleb and looked at him. "Now what?"

ll

ll

ll

ll

What was he? A freakin servant? Oh well, Syaoran was already on his way to the room anyways. Syaoran grunted as he left eh elevator, if Eriol thought he could ask him for things randomly he had another thing coming.

There were some odd noises coming from the linen closet but he shrugged it off. "It's the second to last day, probably just some kids getting busy..." He muttered as he opened the door to his suite.

Grabbing Eriol's backpack he returned to the hallway. Passing the linen closet again he noted that it was dead quiet. That was odd considering...

Taking a closer look he saw that the doorknob was oddly angled. Giving it a quick shove, it fell to the ground with a thud and there was rustling inside the room.

The door opened and Syaoran took in what was in front of him, Sakura and the kid from Gashire in a small cramped towel closet. Ooh, now she was gonna get a piece of his mind.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura paled as the door creaked open. It could have been their teacher, a cop, the hotel manager, anyone but no, with her luck, it had to be _him._

Behind the steaming teenager the elevator dinged and out stepped Eriol and the gang. Sakura looked for them for help and the guys ran as fast as they could towards the closet but their leader was too fast.

Syaoran dropped Eriol's bag breaking whatever was in there and made a quick grab for Sakura, Caleb tried to grab her first but Syaoran was too slow and in three swift strides he was at Eriol's suite.

Eriol was a step behind him but all he managed to do was get there in time to have the door slammed in his face. Searching his pockets for a key, he froze remembering that he had given Syaoran his room key to come get his bag.

Looking over to Blake he got infuriated seeing Blake shake his head. There was one more key but he had no clue where that one Kim kid was.

Tomoyo was shaking. She jumped on Blake. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE YOUR KEY?"

Seeing Blake turn blue, Eriol pried Tomoyo off his friend and held her down. She calmed down and looked at her boyfriend. "What are we going to do?"

He looked at Meiling and Blake and nodded towards them. "All of you go find Nicholas Kim and get him here as fast as possible." As soon as they were alone the couple turned to the door.

Out of frustration Tomoyo kicked the door. "Damn soundproof rooms you can't even hear what's happening!"

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura didn't wince as he grabbed her, or as he threw her down, or as he slammed the door shut. Why? Because Sakura Kinomoto would never show weakness to Syaoran Li, she was to damn proud.

Hearing the door beep, the lock in place Sakura hid her fear of the teenage boy twice her height and strength looming over her, face red with fury.

Covering up with a bored expression she yawned. "Wow, a lock? Gimme a break Li."

"Let's get something straight Kinomoto," Syaoran spat, his voice dripping with venom. "You're making us look weak and pathetic by sleeping around with that kid and by making us look bad, you make me look bad and I won't stand for it."

Sakura laughed despite the fact that once again she was hanging by her collar two feet above the ground. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"What?" Syaoran chocked out, appalled. He dropped her and she felt into a heap on the ground, still laughing.

"Let's face it," She giggled finally looking up. "Your own fling has been flirting with guys from Gashire and you don't seem to care or even notice. Yet, I've talked to one guy and your waging World War III on me."

Sakura got up, her laughing stopping abruptly and her eyed freezing over. "And as far as looking weak and pathetic, take a look in the mirror Li. You're girlfriend got knocked up by someone from Gashire, you still have this crazy idea that it's yours, she falls into a coma so you take up a freshman fling , and yet your still obsessed with finding something wrong with _me._"

Sakura stood close to hi looking him directly in the eye and muttered coldly. "You know why, Li? You do it because you are such a freaking messed up person and the worst disappointment to us that you need to find something in me to blame our failures on. You are _pathetic."_

Sakura walked towards the door and unlocked it. Before opening it, she turned back to Syaoran who stood silent in the middle of the room and blew him a kiss. "Get over me, Li."

She walked out to meet the shocked faces of her classmates who had finally found Nicholas Kim with the third key. Sakura said nothing but gave them a smile and walked to her room before quietly shutting the door behind her. A second later, something flew across Eriol's suite and broke.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

She had fallen asleep before the other girls got there. At about two in the morning, her phone vibrated from under her pillow and a groggy Sakura woke up to a very cute text message from a very cute guy. She giggled to herself and scoped the room.

She replied and dropped the phone on her bed, knowing it had a tracker installed on it. Quickly slipping on her shoes and hoodie, she didn't bother checking if the other girls were in their beds.

She ran down the hall and jumped in place as the elevator dinged and she jumped in quickly pushing the lobby button she also failed to notice a pair of eyes watching her.

The pair of eyes moved and crept into her room, noticing right away the flashing phone on the bed. Picking up the phone, the figure read:

Caleb: Bored? I'm walking around if you want to join me. Meet me by the entrance in five minutes.

Sakura: Meet you there ! Smiley face.

It crept out of the room and over to another room waking up a certain little wolf, tossing the phone at him. She just didn't know when to stop...

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura drowned down another vodka shot. Squirming at the taste she stepped away from the guy who was giving them out and blinked hard as everything started spinning.

Currently at the going away party that the hotel had thrown for them celebrating their last night there, she thought back to the previous night...err...this morning.

Somehow she had gotten away with it, or so she thought until she went back to her room only to find her phone crushed and destroyed on her bed.

She sighed at the thought of losing such a huge chunk of her heart...and wallet.

Catching Caleb's eye she smiled at him and he flushed and smiled back. Luckily neither of them had seen Syaoran today.

Drowning down another vodka, only God knows how she ended up back there again after deliberately moving away, she thought, 'Maybe he finally threw himself off a cliff.'

The thought was derailed when a blob of messy hair walked out from the hotel to the patio, 'No such luck.'

She drowned down another one, no longer feeling her feet she smiled and headed over to Meiling, passing Tomoyo on the way. Tomoyo, who had been cozy with Eriol sat up. "It's drunk Sakura!"

She looked down at the boy who she had left in mid kiss and sighed. "Drunk Eriol, drunk Sakura, drunk Eriol, drunk Sakura...Drunk ERIOL!"

She went back to Eriol thinking, 'It's Sakura, she'll be drunk for a while anyways.'

Sakura openly sent a flirty smile to Caleb who returned it and before she knew it she was taken away from the loud music. Not being able to feel her legs or stand the loud music Sakura smiled until she had a bad case of deja vu and dropped to the ground.

"I saw that."

"And the obsession lives!" Sakura drawled happily and stretched slowly before falling onto the nearby chair.

"You're a slut you know that?" Syaoran bit out.

Sakura giggled and hiccuped. "Do you really want to go back to _that_ subject?"

"Don't test my patience Kinomoto, you're lucky I let last night slide just because I didn't want to waste my time with you." He warned.

Sakura faked trembled but giggled again anyways. "Okay, you call killing my phone not wasting your time and another thing...are you like failing miserably at trying not to waste your time with me cause that's ALL you've done."

"Shut up."

"I don't get why you hate this so much I mean I just talk to the guy, I've never slept with him."

"Shut. Up."

"While we're on the matter, I've never slept with anyone, did you know that little piece of info before calling me a slut?"

"KINOMOT SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled but the drunk girl kept going.

"Actually...technically..._you're_ the slut."

Syaoran kicked one of the chair legs, causing it to collapse. Sakura wrapped her foot around on of his legs and threw him off balance falling on top of her. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him between the legs making him roll over into a crouched position on the floor while she got up.

Her voice turned from giggly to icy cold in a split second and she glared down at him. "I don't even know why you hate me."

Syaoran glared up at her, still crouched down. "You know why."

Sakura gave a sarcastic laugh. "That again, tell your mother I'm sorry."

"What?" Syaoran chocked, biting his lip in pain.

"You know what? I am so sick all all the b.s. you make me put up with." A very drunk Sakura drawled.

Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him, this was not Sakura it was what the alcohol had made of her.

"You know what else?" She asked, stumbling over the table. "I'm not the reason your dad died."

Syaoran looked at her skeptically.

"You know what else...um...else?" Sakura sighed dropping her drink and sinking into the hair. "Your dad died because of you pretty boy."

"Shut the hell up, my father died because your dumb ass needed saving." Syaoran retaliated.

Sakura laughed. "No, you father died because _your_ dumb ass needed saving. Think about it Li, I was in the ball room, why would I have gotten stuck inside? Who was it that was the only one not on the ground floor?"

Syaoran froze and thought about it.

"That's it, Li. Think about it." Sakura continued. "Or rather, tell me. How _did _you get out Li?"

Syaoran couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Something clenched at his heart. Could it be that...he was the reason his father was dead?

Sakura laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble pretty boy, but it's true, ask your mother even, she said so long as I wanted to, she wouldn't say a word about it. All these years they haven't been protecting you, I have. And for what? For you to treat me like shit? I don't think so." She started walking away and called back. "Take it all Li! You've already screwed up most of my life. Take the rest."

Tomoyo's camera had caught everything and behind her stood Eriol, and Meiling. They stared in shock at the skipping girl coming their way. She stopped cold at them and smiled. "I resign, let the freshman whore take my place." She smiled even brighter and turned back to the boy who had not moved since his recent revelation. "Have a happy cold, hard, empty-shell life Satan!"

Tomoyo zoomed out on the girl who skipped back into the hotel; and into the shocked face of the great Syaoran Li.

This Syaoran was different...Sakura Kinomoto finally won.

Sorry for the late update but I'll finally tell you guys how old I am! Since that Is also my reason for updating late, my Quince was on Saturday and I was busy the week before and this week but I finally got a round to logging on and updating. Please review !

Preview:

"**I'm sorry..."**

**Sakura turned around at the mutter and looked at him and smiled. She grabbed the napkin in her hand and stuffed it into his mouth. "Shove it."**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**Syaoran walked in to the study and looked at the woman sitting behind the desk. Yelan looked up at her son an nearly gasped at the sight. There he stood, hands in his pockets, head hung low and droplets falling from he shadows beneath his bangs.**

**She looked to the picture of four year olds Sakura and Syaoran on her desk and sighed never wanting this day to come. She nodded and looked at him, "We need to talk."**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

"**How about dinner?"**

**Sakura smiled. "It's a date."**


	7. Attempt Check

Chapter 7: Attempt Check

Why? Why was there only one way to get to the snack bar in the back of the plane?

Standing up straight Sakura walked to the back of the plane as fast as possible, quickly swishing by Syaoran, whom she had dodged having to sit next to during the ride home. Unfortunately, he was wide awake and saw her as she passed him in her mad dash for sweets.

Grabbing a handful of colorful candies she popped six in her mouth as once and put the rest on a plate before taking a deep breath. She reached for the napkins and managed to get one before she heard the familiar pattern of footsteps behind her and froze.

"Hey Kinomoto."

Sakura turned around, her mouth still full of sweets and forced the best smile she could. She tried to pry her way through but Syaoran left her no room to do so.

"I wanted to apologize."

Sakura swallowed the candies and muttered, "About time you swallowed your freaking pride."

She looked down at her plate, confused by his silence. "What did you say?" Syaoran asked, offended.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Crap I did it again!"

Syaoran looked at her weirdly. "Look I just wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry for being such an ass and accusing you of something that I didn't even know the truth about and you are the image of perfection for being so kind as to let me apologize."Sakura finished popping another candy in her mouth.

"The hell is your problem?" Syaoran snapped. "I'm trying to be nice and apologize her but you're just standing there being a bitch about it."

"Sorry for being pissed at something that you had no right to do to me for so long!" Sakura yelled, attracting everyone's attention.

"I don't even know why I'm apologizing." Syaoran laughed. "For all I know you could be lying about the whole thing." He leaned in. "After all, it runs in your family."

Sakura punched him in the gut and whispered back. "You're just a self absorbed jerk who doesn't like it when the world doesn't go his way."

"You know what? You're a spoiled brat who doesn't know when to shut up and appreciate something." Syaoran bit out. Sakura's eyes darkened and she shoved him aside but he recovered quickly.

"Sakura." Grabbing the arm that was holding the plate of candy he stopped her. "I'm sorry..."

Sakura turned around at the mutter and looked at him and smiled. She grabbed the napkin in her hand and stuffed it into his mouth. "Shove it."

ll

ll

ll

It had been a while since he had been to his mother's mansion. Luckily, his sisters were all away and Meiling lived in the other house that they used as headquarters.

Wei met him at the door and for once, Syaoran refused to look up. He just muttered a quick, "Mother."

The elder guardian nodded and stepped aside for the younger male to enter.

Syaoran knew that the guardian could tell there was something wrong but refused to speak in fear of showing weakness. The walk up the stairs to the fourth floor was painfully slow for him. Wei walked ahead and without turning around could feel the waves of uncertainty rolling off the young master.

Knocking twice on the mahogany door, a voice was heard from inside. "Enter."

Wei opened the door and spoke up. "Young Master Li wishes to have a word with you."

Still examining a document, the woman nodded. "Thank you Wei."

He nodded and closed the door behind him as the teenager passed him.

Syaoran walked in to the study and looked at the woman sitting behind the desk. Yelan looked up at her son an nearly gasped at the sight. There he stood, hands in his pockets, head hung low and droplets falling from he shadows beneath his bangs.

She looked to the picture of four year olds Sakura and Syaoran on her desk and sighed never wanting this day to come. She nodded and looked at him, "We need to talk."

Syaoran turned his head to the side and took in two shaky breaths. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Son-"

"I've spent the last twelve years hating, loathing, a girl who had done absolutely nothing to me. I ruined a friendship with a girl who has always tolerated all my crap and still stood there smiling. A girl who I swore would be my best friend forever when I was four. I've shut myself off from others and did everything I could to make her life a living hell." He bit out and snapped up to look at his mother square in the eye and in a forceful tone finished. "Tell me I haven't made a mistake."

"Xiao Lang...I..." Yelan looked away refusing to look her own son in the eye.

His mother was speechless and that was all Syaoran needed to finally piece everything together. He _had_ made a mistake. Plopping down on one of the chairs he bis face in his hands. His mother made a move to touch him but he wretched away, angry. Furious.

"Why don't you tell me, _mother? _The real story."

Yelan looked at him and sat down behind her desk in a business like manner but her expressionless face did nothing for Syaoran as he saw the raw emotion portrayed through her eyes.

"The story you know...is true. Most of it." Tears welled up as she saw the fierce glare her son was giving her. She would not cry, she had refused to ever since that night.

"_What's going on? Is it a surprise?" A tiny Sakura asked excitedly as her brother carried her out of the house, surrounded by a frenzy of people._

_Eventually she was put down and left to look around as everyone jabbered incessantly around her._

"_Is everyone out?"_

"_I think so."_

_Sakura tugged at the dress of the nearest woman. "Are we playing hide and seek?"_

_The woman ignored the small child and Sakura smiled. 'Syaoran must be it because he's still inside.' Then a thought struck her. 'Oh no! Maybe he doesn't know we're playing. That's probably why he's taking so long and people aren't hiding.' Sakura swayed in her spot for a moment before smiling. 'I should go tell him!'_

_Sakura looked around for someone to tell that they were mean for not involving Syaoran but no one was paying attention so she shrugged and waddled over towards the mansion._

_In the panic, no one saw the five year old child reenter the house._

_Sakura waddled along the antechamber to the ballroom and sighed. "Why is it so hot?" She took off the tiny sweater that she had been wearing and dropped it near the front door._

_Unfortunately for Sakura, she had been too short to really feel the real heat seeing as heat rises and she was pretty close to the ground. She failed to notice the enormous cloud of smoke hovering over her head or the roar of the flames in the upper floors._

_Sirens were heard through the doors and Sakura shook her head. 'A mommy or daddy got stuck in a tree while playing. That's the first rule of hide and seek, you can't hide in trees. They should know better than to break the rules! Or maybe it was a kitty...'_

_A loud crash came from behind her and she whipped around nearly crying from the surprise and saw that a flaming beam had fallen behind her in the antechamber. On the other side, the wind caused by the fall blew the little pink sweater out the door and onto the porch._

_Sakura stared at the beam and started crying. There was enough room for her to get out and she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her but she stopped short. 'Syaoran...'_

_Outside, it had gotten quiet as people cleared out._

"_Sakura!" _

"_Xiao Lang!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Xiao Lang!"_

"_Sak-" Fujitaka stopped as he saw the pink sweater on the porch, to close to the house to approach it. Maybe she dropped it on her way out...He looked down as he felt a tug on his shirt._

"_Daddy, Sakura was wearing a sweater when I carried her out." Touya muttered._

_Both fathers looked towards the house before breaking into a full sprint._

_Sakura coughed again as she dragged the little boy another five feet. Syaoran, who had been unconscious when she found him had been, thankfully, on the second floor._

_She reached the top of the stairs when she collapsed on top of him, before rolling onto the stairs and down a few before reaching a slightly wider one and stopping. _

"_Sakura!"_

"_Xiao Lang!"_

_Both rushed up the stairs and took their children in their arms. Fujitaka who had been lucky enough to have had Sakura a good ten feet closer made sure to nod at his friend in approval before rushing out the door, neither hearing the sickening crack above them._

_As Syaoran and his father made it half way down, the crack became louder and the ceiling began to fall. He looked at his son and in less than a millisecond he knew, it was him or his son. Releasing the boy to fall down a good ten stairs before reaching the floor falling in a heap, the head of the Li family was crushed under the falling debris. The firefighters broke in at that point and picked up the boy before another five came in and pulled out his father from under the debris._

_The boy was placed on a stretcher a good ways from the house and his mangled father on another but he was soon rushed to the hospital and they kept the boy there as they waited for another ambulance. Another firefighter had taken Sakura from her father near the entrance an walked towards Yelan, who was next to her son. Syaoran had barely woken up when he heard one sentence that changed his life forever. _

"_We couldn't save both the child and Mr. Li, I'm sorry." _

_Syaoran glared at the unconscious girl in the fire fighter's arms as he spoke. She was going to pay for this._

Yelan got up and walked towards the door. "I do believe you owe someone an apology for all these years."

But Syaoran didn't shift from his position. Once the door shut behind her, the head of the li family sighed and rested back against the door before dialing a number on her cell phone.

"Good evening, dear. Yes...I told him."

ll

ll

ll

ll

Syaoran looked at his alarm clock. It was midnight but it had felt like an eternity since his mother told him the news and here he was trying to sleep but his mind kept wandering to the newest information being processed in his mind.

He didn't cry. He never cried. He never learned how to.

For the past four hours his face was blank, portraying the same emotion he had felt for the past two days, a sense of nothingness.

**Tap. **

The amber eyed teenager shifted his attention slightly towards the balcony window, not bothering to shift his body.

**Tap.**

Maybe a bird?

**Tap.**

No, birds weren't this annoying.

**Tap. Crackkk.**

Syaoran opened the window and stepped out to the railing as a rock came flying at his forehead, making a small scratch. Yet, as he felt a warm trail of liquid trail down his nose, he didn't have to check it to know that it was blood so he didn't. He just stood there as the grapevine next to his balcony rustled. Someone was climbing it.

He didn't care. They could rob him, hurt him, kill him.

He didn't care at this point so he just stood there.

There was the sound of soft footsteps landing with a thud and he turned slowly to face his intruder. It came in the form of a petit female in a pink and white track suit.

"You cracked my window." Came the monotone knife. Not waiting for an answer, Syaoran turned and walked back into his room.

Sakura made a face, following him in. "And your forehead too apparently."

He didn't respond but merely sat on his bed and look straight ahead at nothing in particular. Sakura sat next to him. "I forgive you."

"Usually people apologize when they break something." He responded monotonously.

"I mean about last night, on the plane. I want you to know that I forgive you, you didn't know the real story after all and these past few years would have been kinda boring if we were friends to be honest with you." Sakura smiled but Syaoran just sat there with the same expressionless mask. "Your mother called me and told me you know."

Syaoran turned to her and looked at her straight in the eye, kinda scaring Sakura a bit. He was looking for something as if he could find something in her look in the pitch black of his room.

Suddenly, he did Sakura never thought he'd do. He hugged her. Sakura was unsure of what to do but about a minute later, she hugged him back.

He hugged her tighter and his shoulders tarted shaking as he buried his face in her neck.

He cried.

ll

ll

ll

It had been a month and they were now nearing the end of June and the end of their Junior year.

"That was awesome!" Sakura gushed as she and Tomoyo left their math class with Syaoran and Takashi in tow.

"Yeah, who knew Sakura could get an A in math?" Sakura shrugged and smirked as Sakura playfully punched him. "We better watch out the Apocalypse is coming."

"Speaking of the Apocalypse-mmffm." Chiharu had come by and covered his mouth with the scarf that she had worn in the morning.

Sakura smiled at the couple. Hen she turned back to Tomoyo who had now found Eriol and Syaoran. "What are we going to do about the Gashire graduation coming up?"

"I don't know we'll have to discuss that then bring it up with everyone else." Syaoran pointed out and Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo sighed. "Oh if only there were some strong prince who could carry me to my car because i'm so exhausted from today's events."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatization. "And too damn lazy."

Tomoyo glared at her but Eriol came by quickly and whisked her up bridal style. "If I may, mi-lady."

"You may." Tomoyo responded, giggling as Eriol picked her things up too. "We'll see you guys at HQ!"

Sakura and Syaoran smiled and nodded. Sakura giggled then called out to them. "DORKS!"

Tomoyo looked back at Sakura and Syaoran who were now alone by Sakura's locker. It was no longer strange sight to see them hanging out together while smiling and laughing. In fact, it was strangely odd now to see them apart. "They're so cute." Tomoyo gushed as Eriol placed her down in the front seat of her car.

Eriol smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away but we're cuter."

Tomoyo smiled as he closed the door. She rolled down the window and winked. "See you at HQ handsome."

Eriol smiled to himself as he saw his girlfriend drive away but was distracted when his pocket vibrated.

He read the text message over and over and could not believe what he was reading. Not now...

Sakura laughed as she closed her locker. "Tell me about it."

Syaoran shook his head. "But I had fun so I guess no harm done."

"We still have to discuss this whole graduation thing." The small girl sighed. Syaoran stopped abruptly causing Sakura to stop as well.

"How about dinner?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a date."

"Aw, I'm flattered." Syaoran teased.

Sakura smiled as she reached her car. "I'm gonna head straight home then. Tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Will do." Syaoran smiled and patted her on the head. "See you later. Same time same place."

ll

ll

ll

"You ARE?" Tomoyo gushed after the meeting as Syaoran came out of the shower. Already dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt. "How cute! I wonder why Sakura didn't tell me..."

"Probably because she knew you'd get like this..." Syaoran muttered as he fixed his tie. In the mirror he saw Tomoyo's reflection glaring at him. He smirked and turned to the closet where Eriol was leaning against the door, dead serious. "Why are you normal?"

Eriol looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at and shook his head. "It's..." 'Do I tell him?' "...nothing."

Syaoran didn't force anything out of his cousin because he knew he would end up regretting it. Grabbing his wallet and cell phone he slipped on his shoes and went out the door before calling back, "Don't trash my room."

Tomoyo giggled before stopping and looking at her boyfriend. "What's wrong babe?"

Eriol looked at the door before turning back to her and stared for a moment before taking off his glasses and sighing. "We have a problem..."

Syaoran cursed as another red light caught him. He tapped his fingers on the wheel impatiently when his phone vibrated. It was probably Sakura, he _was_ late after all.

'What does Eriol want?'

Eriol: She's awake.

Nine letters.

Three syllables.

Two words.

One sentence.

Syaoran read it over and over until a honk from behind reminded him that the light was green. He drove forward slowly, dazed. He neared a fork in the road with no cars behind him and stopped at the stop sign. One road led to the hospital, the other led to the restaurant.

He leaned back and tilted his head onto the headrest looking at the picture attached to his mirror. There was one of Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki...and it continued on until he reached the newest addition, Sakura.

He stared at the picture for a long time before looking at his phone. Closing his eyes momentarily to think, he sighed and opened them before turning to the right and zooming down the road.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Reservations for two under Peruzzi."

"Your reservations are here sir but it will still be a forty to sixty minute wait. Please be seated until we can help you." A snobby voice replied. Sakura walked forward after the couple in front of her cleared away. The hostess didn't bother looking up and scoffed. "Name?"

"Sakura. Kinomoto, that is." Sakura replied with a smile as the girl looked up excitedly.

"Welcome, Miss Kinomoto. The usual?" She asked quickly shooing a waiter and taking a menu to escort Sakura herself. Sakura nodded and the girl walked into the overly expensive restaurant already knowing the route.

"Mr. Li isn't here yet but I'll personally escort him here as soon as he arrives." The hostess jabbered. Sakura smiled and sat down, straightening out her red dress. Once she was alone out in the balcony over looking the city, she sighed in relief, she was late but luckily Syaoran was worse than she was tonight.

As she looked out into the city lights below her Sakura smiled remembering the past month. Twelve years of hate and revenge had to be made up in such a short time. For the past month, she and Syaoran had hung out day and night like glue, going out to dinner or to a club or the movies. Anything and everything to make up for lost time.

The smiled was replaced with a frown as Sakura remembered another detail about the past month. For the past year or so she had developed a shallow crush on Syaoran. A very shallow one seeing as the only thing she liked was his appearance but as she spent the last month laughing and joking around with him, she saw a different side of the boy. A side she liked and a side that made her crush explode.

The sad part is that Sakura knows that no matter what, his heart was taken. When they would go out to the movies and Syaoran saw a baby with its father or mother, he would just about break down. When they went out to dinner and saw happy married couples, Syaoran would stare at the rings and just sigh. Sakura knew what was going through his head but didn't know what to say or do or if she could even bring herself to do it.

So she didn't. She decided that it was impossible for them to go from hating each other to liking each other in a month but somewhere deep down she had _hoped_ that in some way shape or form, those feelings could be returned. But she knew they wouldn't be.

Her feelings of hope would always be crushed down by reality. He's engaged and his fiancée is expecting a child. Sakura knew what is was like growing up without a parent. Since she was six she didn't have a mother and she knew that somehow everything would have been so much easier with one.

She couldn't deny this child that privilege.

Still...

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was past ten and they had agreed to meet here at eight. Where was he?

The clock ticked until it was fifteen to midnight. The restaurant would close soon, Sakura realized. She looked at the torch next to her as it turned off and sighed, relating to it.

Maybe he forgot. Maybe he ran into trouble.

'Maybe he didn't want to come.'

She waited and waited for someone...that never arrived.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

SORRY! I know I took so long but it's a long story because right now it's three A.M. And I haven't slept decently in a long time so here you go. Next chapter will be up Wednesday probably if you guys review !


	8. Risk Check

**Chapter 8: Risk Check**

The light form the rising sun wrapped around my car like a blanket but it felt like no light could reach inside. I had never been stood up before, much less by _him. _I started driving up to road leading to HQ only to find Wei there, waiting. He stood next to the open door of a running car, serious.

Turning off the engine I sat in my car for a minute and looked around. Where was everyone's cars? A million thoughts ran through my mind. Had something happened?

Quickly grabbing my bag I walked over to where Wei was standing, my dress from the night before wrinkled and scrunched.

"Where is everybody, Wei?" I asked, not standing the apologetic look he sent at me.

"Miss Daidouji has picked out some clothes for you to change into inside the car." He replied, helping me in.

"That doesn't answer my question." I complained but he had already closed the door. The divider between the backseat and the front seats was closed, he didn't want to tell me. When I finished changing I realized that if Wei didn't want to tell me what was going on, someone had to.

I dialed Tomoyo's number.

"_You've reached Tomoyo-"_

Straight to voice mail. I dialed Eriol's.

"_Eriol here, please leave-"_

I looked at my phone, voice mail again? I dialed Syaoran's, a bit hesitantly.

"_Leave a message."_

Throwing down the cell phone I gave a frustrated cry. Why wasn't anyone's phone on?

The car stopped and a second later my door opened. The bright light from outside attacked my eyes. Squinting I looked around and realized Wei had taken me to the hospital. My eyes widened. Was someone injured? Had Syaoran gotten in an accident? I looked to Wei for answers but he was already heading through the doors.

I followed him silently up to the seventh floor where he stopped in front of a door and motioned in. In my hurry I didn't even notice the name of the patient on the room door. The smell of hand sanitizer was worse inside. The room was full of flowers and gifts and everyone was crowded around the bed.

Everyone except Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling who were on the chairs in the corner.

Tomoyo stood up. "Sakura..."

I looked at her but as I did the room got deathly quiet as everyone around the bed turned to look at me. For a second all I could hear was breathing and the annoying beeping of the IV machine. As I examined the crowd a bit more closely I noticed Syaoran sitting on a chair next to the bed, barely visible by the thinning crowd.

People passed by me, away from the bed and out a door, scared. I turned to see them leave, then turned back to the bed, something I regret dearly.

**NORMAL POV**

"Melanie." Sakura whispered. The girl on the bed looked up and smiled, sweetly as if having missed her. Sakrua looked at her frightfully then to the sheets covering her and noticed a decently sized bulge. "The ba..baby?"

"_She's _fine." Melanie announced proudly.

"She?" Sakura inquired feeling a bit stupid at the moment. "How-"

"It's a girl." Melanie cut her off, rubbing her stomach gingerly. "The doctor's don't know how but she fought through as well."

Sakura continued to stare at her stomach where not only Melanie's hand resided but Syaoran's as well. She looked at him but he was staring at his hand, still in what were probably his clothes from the night before with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and his jacket slung on the back of his chair.

Sakura smiled but felt a shot in her throat and her eyes welling up, she turned around to stare at the clock and the door, her only escape from this room which seemed to be growing smaller by the second. "I think I'll be right back." Turning back to Melanie, "I'm kinda hungry. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast."

Melanie cocked her head to the side then glanced up at the clock. "It's nearly one and you haven't eaten. You need to take better care of yourself Sakura."

Sakura's bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to spill. "You're going to be a great mom."

Melanie smiled, thankfully and stroked Syaoran's hand before turning back to Sakura. "Thank you."

A tear spilled and Sakura rushed around the other side of the bed and hugged Melanie as the rest spilled. "I'm glad both you and the baby are okay." She whispered. "I really am."

Melanie hugged her back then pulled away. "I don't know if I was in a coma for too long but didn't you hate me?"

"I did." Sakura responded. "But you changed, and your attitude is what I really hated about you so much. So, no I don't hate you now." Sakura's eyes flickered from Melanie to the unbelieving eyes of everyone else and then back to Melanie. "Besides you should have seen what a wreck Syaoran was without you. Right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes snapped up and he looked from Sakura to Melanie's smiling face and nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura hugged Melanie again. "I'm gonna head, home. Sorry, but I'm really tired."

"That's okay," Melanie smiled. "Come back later though, I wanna catch up on these last couple of years."

Sakura nearly chocked on her own saliva as she heard that. Her eyes instantly flickered to Syaoran then to the ground again. "Yeah, I will."

"We'll take you home." Eriol said, standing up quickly.

"Yeah, we could use some sleep too." Tomoyo agreed. Meiling said nothing but continued to stare at Sakura's form.

They left and others came in, surrounding Melanie once more. Syaoran stared at the door in question. What was wrong with Sakura? Why the change of hear, or better yet, what was she up to?

He turned back to the group when they asked him what they were going to name the baby.

"Don't walk away from me Kinomoto."Tomoyo yelled as she climbed the stairs after Sakura.

Fujitaka, Meiling, and Eriol watched from below as Sakura stopped at the foot of the stairs. Tomoyo too stopped halfway up.

"Why?" Eriol whispered.

Sakura didn't turn around. "I didn't want to be a total bitch for once." She started walkeing again towards her room.

"We know you well enough to know that there's more to it than that!" Meiling called up but only received a door slam in return.

Fujitaka sighed. "I don't know if this is too much to ask but I need to go somewhere-"

"We'll take care of her." Tomoyo replied hugging the man she had considered her father since she grew up without one.

"Thank you." He replied and rubbed the top of her head before heading out the front door.

Tomoyo went over to where Eriol and Meiling were in the living room and sighed. "She's probably sleeping so we should try getting some rest too."

Eriol nodded and lay down his head in Tomoyo's lap, falling asleep instantly while Meiling went upstairs to the room the Kinomoto's had kindly set apart for her.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"The contracts clearly states that Mrs. Avalon has custody of the child in question for one month per year at her choice." The lawyer read.

"It also states that she must have full responsibility of Sakura while that one month is in session." Fujitaka retorted. "My little girl waited for five hours at the airport after her arrival and the time that Mrs. Avalon said she would pick her up."

"My photo shoot ran late and my driver arrived eventually." Nadeshiko shot back.

"Well apparently you were too busy for your own daughter and should have chosen a different month." Fujitaka argued, blood beginning to boil.

The lawyer stood up and slammed the contract in the middle of the two arguing parents. "Look, let's just settle this simply. Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura must spend one month a year with her mother and stepfather. Mrs. Avalon, you must choose a month when you have time to spend with Sakura."

Nadeshiko glanced at Fujitaka before looking back at the lawyer. "I just came from finishing a movie and I'm not due back on set for another until September so I'll take her now and return her at the end of July."

Fujitaka stiffened knowing the emotional state his daughter was in at the moment but didn't argue when the lawyer shot him a look that clearly stated to keep silent.

Nadeshiko signed and left immediately. Fujitaka took a little longer before signing and ran to catch up to his ex-wife. He caught up with her in the parking lot where she had been waiting by her car, expectantly. "I know you weren't going to leave it at that, Kinomoto."

"Look, Sakura's not doing to well and she needs to stay at my house where she is closer to her friends who can give her the emotional support she needs right now." Fujitaka pleaded. "Please wait another month or so until she feels better."

"Those so called friends of hers are the reason why she is so messed up so I will take her now whether you mind or not and introduce her to better friends while she stays with me." Nadeshiko pressed a button on her car remote and the engine came to life. She stepped in and rolled down the window. "Maybe she'll even want to stay with me after this month."

Fujitaka backed up as the car pulled out and headed in the direction of his house. He sighed and ran towards his car hoping that the newer model he drove would be faster.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Tomoyo sleepily lifted her boyfriend's head from her lap and walked over to the door where the impatient knock continued. Slowly she turned the lock and the knock stopped. Curiously she looked through the little hole in the door and gasped, falling back on her butt staring at the door in shock.

The action brought Eriol running to the doorway next to his girlfriend as the door opened and revealed a flustered Nadeshiko.

She smiled at the two teenagers. "Hi kids." As she made move to walk towards the stairs Eriol ran in front of her and blocked the path. "Please move aside Eriol I want to see my daughter."

Eriol looked at her then looked at Tomoyo who shook her head. "You don't have daughter, never did."

"Stop this foolishness this instant." She yelled. Tomoyo glanced up the stairs before getting up and walking next to Eriol.

"To be a mother you need to be there for your child. You need to put them before anything else, including yourself and your job. You never did that for Sakura or Touya so don't make me laugh by saying that you have a daughter you actually care about enough to take her away from her father, her only parent."

Nadeshiko stared in shock at this young girl who had grown quite an attitude since she last saw her. "Why don't you let Sakura choose whether or not she wants me to stay?"

"She chooses for you to leave."

The group looked up the stairs to see a tired looking Sakura standing at the top, Meiling standing just behind her.

"Sakura..."

"Leave." Sakura ordered glaring at the older woman.

Nadeshiko looked at her daughter for a second before looking around at the other three in the room and scoffed. "Let your father deal with you, you insolent child."

Sakura watched as the door closed behind Nadeshiko before breaking her cold expression, tears close to falling.

Meiling helped her down the stairs and into the living room. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at her teary eyed then looked at Tomoyo and Eriol who had sat down next to her on the other side.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"_Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl."_

_Syaoran smiled at Melanie on the bed but she didn't look at him._

_Shrugging it off he looked to the nurses who were cleaning up the baby and waited expectantly as they approached him with the little pink bundle. The nurse looked at the baby in her arms then walked right past him. She handed the girl to another guy standing just behind Syaoran. _

_He smiled and whispered something to Melanie and they both looked at the little girl with smiles on their faces. Syaoran looked around confused but no one paid attention to him, they all stared at the lovey dovey couple who had just had their baby._

_Syaoran walked out of the delivery room and into the waiting room where time had frozen, the only person still moving was a girl by the vending machine. He walked over and she turned around smiling, it was Sakura._

"_You were right." Syaoran admitted looking at the floor before hugging her._

"_Hmm." Sakura mumbled swallowing the chocolate she had just eaten. "I told you."_

_She pulled back. "Well, good luck with that."_

_Sakura grabbed another chocolate from the vending machine before time started up again and she walked away with another guy._

_Syaoran stared in shock then turned to Meiling who was next to him. "Mei?"_

"_Sorry, cousin. I really have to go, since you were disowned and everything I'm not allowed to talk to you." Meiling said apologetically._

"_Disowned?" _

_Meiling turned back to him, "Yeah, I mean the world knows the Li heir knocked up some girl then didn't marry her. Or rather, she married someone else."_

"_But it's not my baby." Syaoran protested. Meiling shrugged and walked away anyways. "Eriol? Tomoyo?"_

_Eriol and Tomoyo hugged each other. "We're getting married we don't have time to deal with your problems too."_

_They walked away and Syaoran looked around as everyone around him disappeared. The only noises in the deserted hospital was the giggling and talking coming out of the room he had just come from._

Syaoran woke up with a start as he felt the baby kick under where his hand was on Melanie's stomach. He felt a bit queasy and sighed.

No. This baby was his. He was sure of it.

He yawned and remembered that he still hadn't gone home and the Gashire graduation was in an hour.

'Just five more minutes then I'll head over.' He thought as he fell back asleep.

A few minutes later the door opened slowly and quietly and light flooded the dim room. Sakura stood in the doorway and examined the two.

Syaoran was sitting on Melanie's right side, in a chair next to bed resting his head on a small pillow. His right hand was on her stomach while his left held her right. As he breathed, the hair that fell in front of his face fluttered. Melanie slept with a serene look as well, holding the hand that Syaoran had on her stomach.

Sakura watched them and gave a sad smile.

"_Daddy!! Daddy!! Look!!" An excited Sakura cried to her father at the dinner table. She held up a large construction paper with her hand prints. "See? You put your hand prints there next to me and mommy on the other side."_

_Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head before getting up and walking upstairs silently. A nine year old Touya got up and went over to his sister and hit her over the head._

"_Ow!" Sakura cried._

"_You dummy! You made daddy sad." Touya scolded._

_Sakura looked up at him innocently. "Why?"_

"_Because mommy left and is never coming back and daddy misses her."_

"_Mommy's never coming back?" Sakura repeated quietly, broken._

Sakura's eyes dropped to the floor and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly once more. She turned her visitor's badge into the security desk and sat outside the hospital, thinking.

An ambulance passed by heading over the emergency room next door and Sakura snapped out of her trance remembering why she had come in the first place.

Glancing at her cell phone, her eyes widened and she ran to her car. 'I'm late. The graduation already began.'

She wore a casual black dress over tight jeans and a black cap as to not attract too much attention and sighed in relief when she arrived at the high school and realized that many people were wearing black and hats as well.

She sat towards the back and just watched the ceremony glad that no one had recognized her. She pulled out her cell phone ready to type names as they were announced.

Unknown to her, a group of guys in the opposite corner were watching intently after being tipped off of presence there by someone in the graduating class who had seen her come in.

ll

ll

ll

ll

Syaoran woke up once again and glanced around the room calmly. He looked at the clock and cursed. "Shit." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Eriol's number. The familiar ring tone could be heard just outside the door and he hung up as the door opened and Eriol walked in.

Both guys looked at each other and cried. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran stood up and fixed his shirt. "Shouldn't you have been at the graduation?"

Eriol looked at him weirdly. "Shouldn't _you?_"

Syaoran looked at him, confused as Melanie woke up and looked around. Syaoran didn't bother looking at her and narrowed his eyes at Eriol. "What're you talking about?"

"Sakura said she was going to come pick you up and you two were gonna go to the Graduation together." Eriol clarified and a nurse came in to check on Melanie.

"Sakura never came." Syaoran whispered. The nurse turned to him.

"Is that the girl with the pretty eyes?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

The nurse nodded. "We have her logged, she came to visit about two hours ago."

"Thanks." Syaoran muttered before turning back to the group. "Why wouldn't she take me with her if she came?"

Meiling looked at Eriol and Tomoyo. _"Every time I see them I think of how happy that little girls is going to be, growing up with both of her parents. I realized when I saw Melanie that I want that baby to be as happy as possible like I never was and I'll do anything to make sure nothing happens to her parents."_

"Because she didn't want anything to happen to you." Meiling whispered. She turned to the nurse and asked. "Did she leave anything, a note or something?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, but she muttered something about being less noticeable alone or something along those lines."

"She'll be fine." Melanie encouraged.

But no one bought it.

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura drove along the narrow highway back to the hospital. She felt happy when she realized she had completed her task all alone. "Ha." She said to herself. "I don't need freakin Li to do what I have to."

She reached a four way intersection and stopped at the stop sign. The other three ways had cars in them who had shown up first but no one was moving. Sakura sighed. "Go someone."

When no one moved she realized she had a car behind her and started moving but at once all four cars and another two that had shown up turned towards her and surrounded her car. Sakura's heartbeat quickened and she locked the doors before reaching for any weapon that was in her glove compartment.

"No." She whispered when she realized the most dangerous thing there was her nail polish. She looked around but all the windows , including hers, were tinted. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

She looked around again to find a way out but the circle they made was tight. A minute later she realized she would have to ram through and just as she stepped on the gas pedal the two cars in her sides crashed into her at once.

From outside, the car doors opened from the other five cars and guys in Gashire uniforms as well as a few in graduation gowns stepped out and examined the smoking car.

At once they broke all the windows of Sakura's car and looked inside. One of the older guys examined the knocked out Sakura who was bleeding heavily from her head in the driver's seat and turned to his friends and smiled before looking back at Sakura. "Hello gorgeous."

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sorry. Smile. I updated. I have the next chapter done and I'm going on winter break starting Fridays so i'll be working on more chapters then, though I am almost done.

Review please!


	9. Change Check

**Chapter 9: Change Check**

"Thank you!" Melanie beamed as someone else brought in another gift.

The girl smiled at her and Syaoran who gave a weak smile back. "We're all just so glad you and the baby are healthy and already at six months!"

Syaoran's attention shifted from the blabbering girl and her friends to the doorway where Eriol motioned him out.

Syaoran closed the door behind him and gave them a nervous smile. "Bunch of hypocrites we have in the group huh? One day they hate her, then Sakura acts all nice and suddenly they love her."

"It's been over a day." Meiling whispered, looking down. "We've been calling since this morning when Uncle Fuji told us that Sakura hadn't been home all night."

"And?" Syaoran questioned and Eriol shook his head above his girlfriend who was clutching him tightly.

Tomoyo broke free from him and slammed into Syaoran, "What if something happened to her? I'll kill you!"

She cried again knowing something had gone wrong. Eriol gathered her up in his arms, trying to soothe her.

Suddenly Meiling's phone vibrated and a call could be heard from inside. "Syao, your phone's ringing!"

Syaoran hurried inside, grabbed his phone and left the room again to see the three gathered around Meiling and her phone. He curiously opened his inbox and read the message that he had just received from Sakura's phone.

"She probably sent it to you guys too, but you forgot your phones in my car." Meiling muttered next to him, talking to Eriol and Tomoyo.

I'm fine. Just need some time to let it sink in. I'll be home when I'm ready. Please, calm everyone down for me?

"I got the same message." Meiling muttered over his shoulder. He showed him phone to Tomoyo, "See? You over exaggerate Daidouji, she's fine."

Even as she read the message for the thousandth time, the worry and fear in Tomoyo's eyes did not erase.

ll

ll

ll

ll

The guy tossed the phone back at Sakura who turned her head to avoid getting hit in the face. The delicate and expensive phone hit the ground soft but hard enough to shatter the screen. Sakura's eyes widened.

She snapped her head up and glared at him. Not only did that phone cost more that his head but that was her last hope at reaching someone the four wall hell she was currently in.

The guy nervously smirked at her as the door opened and three other guys came in. In the middle was a guy that she recognized to be the leader, Itou Dai.

_Ex-leader._ She corrected herself as the previous day's events replayed through her mind. _He graduated yesterday..._

Next to him was his brother, who Sakura recognized from the inter school trip, Itou Jiro, and on the other side of Dai was none other than Caleb himself.

Sakura ignored the boy on the right and glared up anyways. Dai smirked and looked at Caleb who cast his gaze downwards. Dai motioned something to his brother and they both left, the door closing and locking behind them.

The cuffs on Sakura clicked and she pulled her hands apart and massaged them before stepping away from the water pipe as if the cuffs would lock again. She cast a quick glance at Caleb who was still staring at the ground. "Did they uncuff me to beat the living crap out of you right now cause that's seriously what I feel like doing right now."

"They sent me in here to make sure you don't go crazy and kill yourself." Caleb muttered, softly kicking a rock.

"And give them the pleasure of doing it themselves? No thanks." Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Caleb just turned away and looked at the wall opposite. The gesture made Sakura's eyes widen. In three long strides she was standing in front of him. Lifting his face she looked him in the eyes, something he hesitantly did as well. "Your kidding, right?"

Caleb shook his head. "I can help you." He whispered. "But they'll watch for an hour or so, so don't do anything to give it away alright?"

"You'll help me?" Sakura asked, hopefully but a bit suspiciously.

"Let's just say..." Caleb looked away again, his eyes darkening. "I have things to settle with the leader."

Sakura smiled and slumped against the wall, Caleb quickly joining her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Caleb asked, leaning against his arm.

"What have I done to get them so mad?" Sakura asked, an innocent shadow over her.

Caleb turned his head toward her and smiled. "You really don't know what this whole thing is about?"

Sakura thought about that one for a minute before answering. "Well, yeah...I think. I know the basics but I don't know like all the details."

Caleb snuck a glance at the camera in the corner of the room. "Well, we have some time...

_About eighty years ago when Li's great grandfather went to high school, the schools disliked each other just because they were the only two high schools here in this area of Hong Kong. During their senior year was when the current leader's great grandfather met his future wife and proposed at Gashire. Unfortunately, his fiancé was a bit...easy._

_Since he was from a different school all together, Li had no idea of the status of this girl when he met her. Quickly enough the girl was sneaking back and forth between the two. One night the guy from Gashire was getting ready to pick his fiancé up for their prom and sure enough Li had chosen that same night to surprise her at her house. _

_When she saw Li standing on her porch, she quickly forced him into her house, scared that her fiancé would show up any second. Unknown to her he had been waiting in his car, giving her more time to get ready but when he saw a guy from his 'rival' school go in **his** fiancé's house, he followed._

Sakura coughed. Caleb stopped for a moment and turned to her. "You okay?"

She smiled but as he went back to staring at the empty space in front of him she turned the other way and winced. 'I knew I should've gone to the doctor.' She mentally scolded herself as another shot of pain ran up her spine.

_In a fit of anger he opened the door to see his fiance and Li in a..compromising position. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a phone and threw it at Li, before grabbing another and another. _

_As they are now, Li was a coward and eventually backed himself up into the kitchen. He was beaten up pretty badly already when he pulled out one of the girl's kitchen knives and slammed it into the guy from Gashire's throat. _

_The girls had long called the police and as they showed up at the crime, she was quick to point them in the direction of Li, heartbroken that he would do such a thing._

_They held a trial where the favor was going towards Li because he supposedly did it in self defense but he didn't get off that easy. Especially when he found out that the guy he killed was Gashire's pride and joy._

_It seemed horrible but no reason to start such a rivalry over. It got pretty ugly for the next generation when people killed each other to 'avenge' those from before, but it never stopped. _

"But I thought that it had stopped but when we started school..." Sakura trailed off, tilting her head slightly.

"It got bad?" Caleb finished. Sakura nodded.

"Why didn't you just stop?" Sakura wondered.

"Us?" Caleb questioned unbelievably. "Why didn't _you_ stop it?"

"It had already gotten bad when Syaoran and I started school." Sakura reminded.

_Sakura pouted as she sat in the back seat of the car, Eriol driving and Tomoyo in the passenger seat. _

"_I still don't get why I couldn't drive, we're all the same age." She argued._

_Tomoyo turned her camera on her. "You look so cute like that Sakura! And as far as the driving thing goes, it's the first day of high school, you couldn't follow directions to your class imagine having put our lives in your-"_

_The car screeched to a stop and Tomoyo lurched forward banging her head on the dashboard. She cried out in pain and rubbed her forehead, "Maybe Sakura should drive.."_

_But her boyfriend didn't turn to her as he hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. Sakura tried to see what was going on in front but it was difficult because of the low backseat of the sports car._

_Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Syaoran..."_

_Sakura wasn't going to wait as she got out of the car from Eriol's side. She stopped cold when she saw what had happened. The car in front, driven by Syaoran had gotten jumped. Eriol and Syaoran were sprawled across the street, a group of boys half circling them with their backs to Sakura. They were a good distance from Syaoran's car. _

_Sakura closed the door softly before whispering to Tomoyo. "Moyo, drive home, but back out slow so they don't hear you."_

"_No!" She protested but when Sakura glared at her she obeyed. Sakura then snuck her way towards Syaoran's car where Meiling had gotten out as well but Sakura shoved her back into the car, this time in the driver's seat. Melanie sat like a frightened puppy in the passenger's seat and Sakura repeated to them what she had told Tomoyo, with a bit more of an argument from Meiling._

"_Fine." She eventually surrendered and almost closed the door. _

"_Wait for me to do something first." Sakura whispered and ran full speed at the nearest one, who seemed to be the only one with a gun. She kicked his side and as he turned kneed him in his privates, causing him to quickly drop the gun. _

_From behind, Syaoran's car took off quickly. The other four took the distraction and turned to her as she reached for the gun. Syaoran quickly got up and pulled two back, throwing them on the floor. Eriol knocked another one on the back to the head, the guy stumbling before turning to Eriol. Sakura scrambled to the gun and turned it on the last guy from her sitting position on the floor, the guy laughed._

_The laughing abruptly stopped when she clicked the safety off. "You think you can shoot that, little girl? You can't even hold it steady from all the shaking."_

"_Try me." Sakura challenged. Her shaking continued but the malice in her voice made him back off. Sirens could be heard nearby, the police called no doubt by the surprised residents of the street._

_The four scrambled off saying something about 'it not being worth getting caught by the cops' the last one managed to break free from Syaoran's hold on him before following suit._

_Sakura sighed as they took off in their car and looked at the gun in her hand's. Eriol was busy thinking of a way to avoid getting caught. A bit meekly she offered it to Syaoran who glared at her. "Keep it, if I'm lucky maybe you'll shoot yourself with it."_

"They think..." Caleb started but stopped as if debating with himself whether or not to continue. "That if one death from our side started it, then another from your side will end it."

"Why me?" Sakura asked, scared out of her mind internally. "And how do you know that it won't just turn into what happened the second generation?"

"Li would be too obvious but he might end up being a target after they're 'done' with you. Besides, it started off with just being LI because his family was the only one involved but the last generation, the 'calm' generation, didn't have one leader on your side, but two. Your dad." Caleb stopped, a dark look crossing his eyes for a moment. "Li is the only heir left in Hong Kong, with his sisters no doubt going to live abroad pretty soon. You as well since we know your brother plans on going back to Japan pretty soon. You two are the only ones left to continue the tradition, so if you died..."

"So would all of this shit." Sakura finished angrily.

She stood up quickly, the pain intensifying horribly. Suddenly she was slammed back into the wall, crying out once more from the pain.

Caleb muttered a quick apology then motioned to the camera where the red light had stopped flashing. "They're gone, asleep."

"What?" Sakura whispered back.

"You're in the basement of the Itou mansion. The stairs are pretty easy to get to, go right, left, right, left, twice. You'll get to a set of stairs, go up about thirty and there will be a portrait of an army general. Behind it will be a latch and a door. Use it to go out and be careful when your outside because security is high here. From there it should be pretty easy to figure out, follow the road down and back into the city." Caleb explained as he unlocked the door.

"What about you?" Sakura asked as she left.

Caleb unsheathed a knife he had in his jacket pocket and smirked at her, "I was easy to take care of. Go."

Sakura took one glance back before following his direction, she had reached the last turn when her pain intensified, her back suddenly feeling as if though someone where ripping her in half slowly. She squeaked a bit as she sunk to the floor. 'No, I'm almost there.'

She got back up painfully as a door opened behind her.

"Who's that?"

"It's the Kinomoto girl!"

Sakura cursed and ran around the last corner. She ran slow due to the pain and by the time she reached the stairs they were close behind, she ran up the stairs, too scared to count or even consider stopping to find the wretched door. She reached a hallway and a door at the end. As soon as she cleared it, she closed it behind her and latched it from the inside of the house, preventing them from getting out of the basement.

She spotted a door, no doubt the front door of the mansion and ran towards it. The door clicked open and the alarm system went off. There were two guys smoking outside who turned to her alarmed and ran towards her full speed.

"Oops." She muttered and closed that one too. She ducked behind the stairs as the alarm from outside penetrated the walls. She ran into a hallway, scared as the doors started to open and ran into the only one not opening in alarm.

Unfortunately as she entered she heard why. The music was blaring so hard in there she couldn't hear herself think. Fortunately, however, the lights were off and the two people erm, 'playing' on the bed had not noticed her.

Sakura smirked. This could play to her advantage.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Syaoran's phone rang in his pocket. He cursed himself for forgetting to turn it off. Melanie woke up groggily and Syaoran half smiled at her. "Sorry."

She smiled back and went back to sleep. From his chair, Syaoran looked at the call he just ignored and when he or his phone didn't recognize the number he paid no mind. The phone, now on silent, rang four more times but the no sleeping little wolf wouldn't know who it was as he lulled himself back into a sweet dream.

It was quiet for a couple minutes before a vibrating sound could be heard form across the room. Syaoran opened his eyes and glared at Eriol who had just put his glasses back on and was now examining his phone. He shrugged and went outside to take the call.

Syaoran tried going back to sleep but his attempt was in vain as he was hauled out a few seconds later. He was finally able to put together some words by the time they reached the elevator. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Check your phone you idiot, that was Sakura and she's in trouble." Eriol explained fixing his shirt.

Syaoran was know wide awake and watching his friend look at the elevator doors desperately, waiting for them to open on the ground floor.

"Should we call-" Syaoran started but Eriol cut him off quickly.

"NO! Do NOT call Tomoyo or Meiling under any circumstances. They'll just freak out."

The doors opened and the two boys dashed out of the hospital and to the parking lot. "So what happened to her?" Syaoran asked as he got in the passenger's seat of Eriol's car.

Eriol sighed and began explaining what Sakura had just told him on the phone.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Some freaking rescue you two are." Sakura muttered darkly as they sat in the waiting room of Hong Kong Juvenile hall.

Syaoran and Eriol sat next to her as they waited for their parents, or in Eriol's case Syaoran's mom, to go pick them up.

Eriol turned to Sakura and smiled. "How about we breathe?"

Sakura glared at him and tried to choke him. "I WAS KIDNAPPPED, MENTALY ABUSED, CHASED INTO A ROOM WHERE I HAD TO FIGHT AND TIE UP A PAIR OF VERY PISSED OFF AND HORNY TEENAGERS TO USE A PHONE IN VAIN BECAUSE **SOMEONE** WOULDN'T PICK UP, THEN HAVE TWO VERY SMART RECUERS DO NOTHING BUT REVEAL MY LOCATION TO THE REST OF THE HOSEHOLD AND AS I RAN OUT FOR MY LIFE I ALMOST GOT BEATEN TO DEATH ONLY TO GO OUTSIDE AND GET ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING **ME** TO BREATHE?"

"They brought you in for trespassing." Eriol choked out, his face nearly the same color as his eyes and hair. "Don't let them keep you in here for murder."

The door opened and an officer came in. "Miss Kinomoto, your guardian has arrived."

Sakura sighed as she turned. "Finally daddy, let's go-" Her eyes darkened and her voice froze over. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Nadeshiko looked from her bodyguard to her daughter and sighed. "Let's go Sakura."

ll

ll

ll

ll

Merry Christmas! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays!

Wrote this on the plane, sorry I couldn't update till I landed. Halfway done with next chappie!


	10. Help Check

Chapter 10: Help Check.

* * *

The wind blew the leaves like it had for two months without disturbance.

School had begun more than two weeks ago and its students filed in. The seniors took their place at the front of the theater for the Welcome Ceremony. Syaoran sat in the first chair on stage and smiled as the freshmen walked in last, looking scared and confused. Innocent.

He looked from them to the empty chair next to him. His vice-president elect was no where to be found. She hadn't been heard from in months.

He didn't hear when the dean got up or when he began to talk but as he flashed back to reality, Syaoran managed to catch the last part of the presumably long lecture.

"...So, in conclusion, I would like to welcome our freshmen to our prestigious institution. I sincerely hope that they well follow the excellent examples of the upperclassmen and the the upperclassmen set excellent examples to follow. I will now turn it over to your President, Syaoran Li." The dean finished and at the sound of the familiar name, the room burst to life.

Syaoran smirked, a tired look in his eyes. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the nearly fainting freshmen girls in the front row.

He looked at the screen, a cold look flashing over his face.

"Due to certain complications, the vice-president elected last term will be unavailable to serve so our secretary, Tomoyo Daidouji will be filling in for her." Syaoran looked over the crowd for a second before slightly turning towards his 'cabinet' behind him. Tomoyo looked away and Eriol gave a small nod.

"I hope that this year..."

Tomoyo looked into the audience. Her eyes met Meiling's in mutual agreement. Something didn't feel right.

It was quiet, cold.

Two months had flown by, the empty gab growing with each passing day.

They missed her.

* * *

ll

ll

ll

* * *

"Hey baby."

Sakura stopped tugging on her uncomfortably tight sweater vest and turned to a group of uniformed boys behind her. Some of them were loosening their ties after having worn the binding fabric during their school day, but one of them in particular was looking at her directly.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, expressionless.

The guy stood up straight, Sakura knew who he was and could describe him in three words. Rich. Football. Idiot. The tall male didn't respond but smirked. He took a step forward and Sakura threw her bag and coat down.

""Let me answer that for you since you seem to be too much of an idiot to make any comment that isn't offensive to the person who you're talking to. No, I don't know you and you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through or what I've done. So back the _fuck_ off before I make sure you never have 'fun' with any girl or guy ever again."

A car pulled up on the curb in front of her and Sakura sighed in relief. "About goddamn time."

She got in as the driver retrieved her bag and coat.

Nadeshiko looked at her fuming daughter who had not even glanced in her general direction. She sighed sadly, having seen the scene outside unfold. She nodded to the driver and commanded softly, "Home."

Sakura looked down at her inactive phone and scanned through the pictures, stopping at one of her and Fujitaka. She smiled but the smile soon left as she saw the passing landscape.

'This has got to stop.' Nadeshiko thought, a bit envious of Sakura's love for her father.

The rest of the day went by typically. Sakura stormed out of the car, up the stairs of the large estate, and up to her room. A few minutes later when Nadeshiko entered the mansion, she distinctly heard glass shattering upstairs as the maid took her coat.

"Nari, I'll be in my study. Please be sure to communicate me with my ex-husband by eight." Nadeshiko sighed. Another crash was heard upstairs followed by blaring music. "And bring me some aspirin."

* * *

ll

ll

ll

* * *

Sakura sat face up on her bed, almost engulfed by the excess frill and softness of the bed sheets. She groaned, the music wasn't nearly enough to drown herself in. Still through the music she heard a distinct knocking. She rolled over five times before she reached the edge of her bed.

Calmly, she slipped on her slippers and turned the music off. She sighed and stared at the door for a few seconds, not even having to guess who it was.

With the remote by her bed she clicked the lock off her door. It took about a minute before her step-father and maid walked in, frilly dress in hand.

Her step father sat in a chair next to her as the maid hung the dress on her closet door and unzipped the bag. She then continued to bring out all the other necessities. Sakura watched her with a raised eyebrow and laughed as she fell back on her bed.

"It's almost as if she thinks tonight is gonna be the first night actually dress up like a monkey and prance around as you all so greatly want me to."

Avery Avalon sighed and looked at the teenager sprawled on the bed. "For your mother?"

Sakura sat up and laughed sarcastically. "I thought you came in her to convince me to go. Change your tactics 'cause they sure aren't working."

"Your mother has her reasons, Sakura." He reasoned, Sakura fell back.

"Don't call me Sakura like we're on good terms or something. Besides, I have no mother."

"It's been nearly three months, if you go to this party with us we will consider sending you back home." Avery stated as he walked towards the door, followed by the maid. "Think about it."

Sakura sat up after the door closed and stared at the arrangement in front of her. A dress, a pair of shoes, and jewelery to put it simply. The outfit alone could end starvation in Africa. She thought about it for a good ten minutes before she got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

One night in exchange for freedom...but she'd cause further hell if her freedom wasn't granted.

* * *

ll

ll

ll

* * *

"She will stay the night and we will send her back home tomorrow." Nadeshiko finished as she signed another contract her lawyer had looked over.

The speaker was quiet before Fujitaka's voice rang through the quiet room. "It's a deal. But let her stay at least three months."

Nadeshiko sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "One month, that's it."

"Thank you...um..."

"Mrs. Avalon." She quickly cut in. The speaker was quiet again and all that was heard for a minute was Nadeshiko's scribbling. "Nadeshiko, if you want."

"Very well, Nadeshiko."

"Look...Fujitaka...there are some things we need to clear up."

Fujitaka pondered for a moment before his ex-wife's voice rang through the speaker once more. "It's about Sakura and why I left..."

* * *

ll

ll

ll

* * *

"Alright guys, two minute water break." The coach called but Syaoran stayed in his spot on the field.

"_Why do you like it so much?" Four-year-old Sakura asked._

_Little Syaoran kept bouncing the ball on his knee. "Because it's fun."_

_Sakura grabbed the ball in mid air and kicked it nearby then ran towards it. Syaoran watched her with interest. She kicked it again then turned to face him. She stood there for a second before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, so much fun."_

"SYAORAN!"

His attention turned to the bench where Eriol was waving him over. He ran at the sound of the familiar ringtone. "Melanie?"

But it wasn't Melanie's voice that came over the speaker, it was Tomoyo's. "Syaoran! Melanie's in labor!"

Syaoran didn't think twice and ran out of the stadium, ignoring the cries of his teammates. Eriol's phone rang soon after and he followed suit.

Tomoyo paced around in the waiting room as a bustled Syaoran in a soccer uniform came running in, nearly slipping as his rubber cleats slid on the smooth floor.

The nurse got one look at him and led him into the delivery room where Melanie was already taken to.

Eriol came in a couple minutes later and sat down, motioning for her to join him. She sighed as she sat next to him, looking at the door leading to the delivery rooms. "It's odd. When he ran in here, he looked like such a teenager in his uniform with his hair all messy. He didn't look like person who was about to become a father any minute."

Eriol laid down across the bench and rested his head on her lap where she unconsiously played with his hair. "I miss her too."

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to." Eriol cut her off. "I know you well enough to know by instinct."

Tomoyo's eyes watered. It was perfect until..."

"...Melanie woke up." Eriol finished. "Until Syaoran's life came back to bite him in the ass."

"He doesn't love her." Tomoyo concluded, looking at the door.

Eriol agreed. "But he has to take responsibility for both her and the baby."

* * *

ll

ll

ll

* * *

Syaoran stared down at the baby in his arms. The three day old girl finally stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal.

"Finally." Melanie sighed. "She'd been wailing for an hour."

Syaoran put his daughter down and looked at the various machines behind Melanie, one of them controlling her oxygen since due to complications, she couldn't breathe on her own.

He smiled gently at her.

"Holy crap , it's true."

Syaoran froze as Melanie turned to the door, where a certain girl in a yellow sun dress stood. "I couldn't believe it when they told me you actually got even bigger than the last time I saw you but you did!" Sakura added, half-excitedly. She walked towards the bed, where Syaoran still hadn't turned to face her. Sakura didn't look at him either but at the girl laying down. "Well, aren't you a happy little balloon. When's the baby due?"

Melanie nodded towards the left side of the bed where the hospital crib was. Sakura cringed. "Just kidding. Good luck with losing that baggage by the way." She walked over to the baby's crib and smiled down at the newborn. "What's her name?"

"Danielle." Syaoran forced out.

"Frankenstein speaks." Sakura commented. "Can I pick her up?"

Melanie nodded, her eyes half closed. Sakura picked the baby up gently and cradled her. Danielle's eyes opened half way, their full capacity at such a young age, and Syaoran and Melanie winced, ready for the wail to follow but none came.

Sakura cooed softly and the baby simply stared up at Sakura who blocked the light from hitting the child. She cooed softly and Danielle's eyes closed once more.

Syaoran smiled warmly at the sigh and Melanie took notice. She looked from Syaoran to Sakura in quiet agreement and sighed. Syaoran's head snapped towards her, giving his full attention. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

Melanie smiled. "No, but can I talk to Sakura for a bit?"

Syaoran looked at her strangely before silently nodding his head. Sakura watched him leave before carefully placing Danielle back in her crib. The baby cooed softly before falling into a deep sleep. Sakura stood by the crib watching her.

"You know."

Sakura turned around angrily and glared at the new mother. "Of course I know. Any idiot would know. Lucky for you, this is the one thing where I am less oblivious to the situation than he is. But who knows, maybe he'll figure it out when Danielle grows up to look nothing like him."

"Sakura you have no idea..."

"No idea what? How hard it was to lie to him? No, it's not. It's actually really easy to lie to him. What should hurt you is what hurt me." Sakura whispered angrily. "And that was seeing him so happy and loving while he was in here with you and a baby who he thinks is his daughter."

"It's hurts me too..." Melanie sighed, tears falling.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Could have fooled me."

Melanie suddenly started hyperventilating. The machine behind her started beeping like mad and in a flustered hurry Sakura pressed the button to call the nurses.

Moments later a few nurses came rushing in, followed by a confused Syaoran. He looked from a crying Melanie to a steaming Sakura and fumed. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Sakura strained, controlling her temper and voice. She turned away and was about to leave when Melanie's hand grabbed hers.

"Don't go."

The nurses cleared out a minute later, taking the baby with them leaving the three teenagers in the now quiet room.

"Melanie you should rest." Syaoran comforted but Melanie ignored him.

"You have no idea what I got myself into or what you're involved in." Melanie said gravely, staring straight at Sakura who returned a confused look. "If they want me, they'll take me, there's no stopping them. I never made plans for my future or for anything, much less for this. I envy you, Sakura. You know what you want to do and you do it. It doesn't matter who gets in your way. I...I've always wanted to be the center of attention and I got the center stage but now I wish...i wish I had just been happy being normal. Help me, Sakura."

Sakura stared at the girl, at a loss for words. Then she smirked confusing Melanie and further confusing Syaoran. She snatched her hand from Melanie and laughed as she walked out. "I think they overdosed your slut, Li."

Sakura closed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing hard. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to help her?

She looked inside just in time to see Syaoran kissing Melanie.

Sakura tore her gaze away and walked towards the elevator, defeated. The elevator doors opened and she stood aside for a nurse and a patient to go by. As she was about to get in, someone pushed her aside and got in first, the doors closing behind him.

"Hey!" Sakura cried. Her eyes widened as she caught a good look at the guy before the doors completely closed.

It couldn't be.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. 'I need to eat. What the hell would Gashire's leader be doing here? Where's the nearest burger place...?'

Sakura caught the next elevator and went down to the lobby. AS she got out she noticed Eriol, Tomoyo, and Melanie talking worriedly. After catching sight of her they quickly ran over. "Are you okay? Is Melanie okay? Is Syaoran? Is the baby?"

"Too many questions." Sakura laughed. "Yeah they're all okay. What's gotten all your panties in a bunch?"

"Jiro." Melanie whispered. "Itou Jiro.

Sakura blanched. He _was_ there.

* * *

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

* * *

Jiro stopped at the door. The guards nodded and stood aside as he passed. Inside he bowed and kept his head bowed until the sound of a door opening was heard.

"Sir, your daughter was born healthy and happy."

The man sitting at the desk smiled.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Who?" He demanded, his voice finally giving way to his teenage self.

"Kinomoto Sakura, sir."

The leader smiled. "Kinomoto, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Jiro confirmed. "What would like for us to do?"

"Nothing."

Jiro looked up alarmed. "What?"

"You heard me. Take no action."

"B-but sir."

"Leave."

Jiro opened his mouth to say something but valued his life more and left quietly. Once outside he looked at the group outside.

"The boss has been getting soft. We need and incentive. A fire starter."

* * *

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

* * *

"Sorry bout that Moyo." Sakura laughed as they left homeroom at school. "Had to take back my position as vice-president."

Tomoyo smiled and jumped on her. "I don't care. I'm just happy you're back Sakura."

Sakura smiled as Eriol started complaining about how Tomoyo never jumps on him for a hug anymore. The groups laughter stopped abruptly as a very serious Syaoran came into view.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran away using their lockers as an excuse and the rest of the group dismantled almost running in the direction of their next class.

Sakura pushed Syaoran aside and opened her locker. After finally remembering her combination, she fumed when Syaoran slammed the door shut again.

"What the hell is your problem, Li?"

Syaoran slammed his other hand on the other side of Sakura's head, pining her to the lockers. "What the hell is _your_ problem, Kinomoto?"

"Not scared of you." Sakura sung.

"Not caring." Syaoran bit out. "Apologize to Melanie."

"For what?" Sakura asked, appalled.

"I don't know what you did to her but she hasn't stopped crying since the day you got back." Syaoran whispered angrily.

"How odd." Sakura commented quietly.

"What?" Syaoran barked.

"I didn't think it was possible for steam to actually come out of your ears, but you proved me wrong." Sakura joked, chuckling a bit.

Syaoran glared at her. "This isn't a joke. I came to trust you more than anyone these past few months, then you leave without warning and come back completely back to your eld self."

"I'm not the one who changed back." Sakura whispered looking at the ground.

"Stop being a bitch."

"Go back to your whore!"

"Go back with your mom and stay there!" Syaoran yelled with more force than he needed to. "We were all better off while you were gone. It was peaceful, quiet. I was happy."

"You don't mean that." Sakura whispered.

"I do." Syaoran said, confidently.

'I thought he had changed. I thought we were finally friends again. I thought I could finally be his-' Syaoran's words stung Sakura and she did the only thing she could in her heartbroken state. She laughed and sighed. "It's not your kid."

Syaoran froze. One of his arms fell from the lockers and Sakura thought he was finally letting her go. Then she noticed that he was ready to take a swing at her and reacted on instinct.

She kissed him.

It was only a second but ti was enough shock for him to drop his arm. Before she could notice his reaction she stepped outside of his hold through the gap his arm had left and ran away. She was about to turn around the corner of the hall when he yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Sakura's laughter could be heard floating down the now empty halls.

"A distraction!"

* * *

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

* * *

Melanie had finally gone to sleep aroudn midnight when Syaoran left after being called away for buisness. Danielle had been taken back to the nursery a bit before that and now she lay peacefully with only the 3 A.M. Light from the moon outside to light her room.

Something squeaked my the door and a quiet. "Shit." could be heard.

Melanie woke up a bit groggily. "Syaoran?"

No response. "Syaoran is that you?"

The figure was dressed in all black with it's face covered up. It's shoulder's shook as if he or she were silently laughing. Melanie reached for the alarm button next to her bed but before she could reach it, her arm fell limp.

She was dead.

* * *

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

* * *

This time I mean it, next chapter is done already! Review and I'll have it up ASAP. I have almost all the chapters done for this so take a look at my bio and start telling me what you guys would read next. Updates will be fast now because school is pretty much over. Please and thank you!


	11. Final Check

Chapter 11: Final Check

* * *

"ERGH!" Sakura grunted, frustrated as she plopped her head down on the Li's bar.

Wei raised an eyebrow at her as he examined the glass he had just wiped dry. "May I ask what is wrong, Miss Sakura?"

"It's too complicated and it'll only make your head hurt because it makes no sense whatsoever." Came Sakura's muffled response. She sat up straight and propped her head on her hands. "Where's Syaoran?"

"He was called away on business late last night and hasn't been home since." Wei responded as the door flew open. A flustered Tomoyo ran in and jumped on Sakura, hugging her.

Sakura looked at Eriol for an explanation as Tomoyo continued to soak her shirt but he gave none and looked away.

"Is someone gonna tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked, a little scared.

At the same moment Syaoran came in the door, briefcase in hand and loosened his tie. "Hello. Wei, could you make me a lunch? I want to take something homemade for Melanie today."

Syaoran paused as he heard Tomoyo's sobs get louder. Sakura pushed her away to arm's length and examined her closely.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked up at her friend and cried again before hugging her tightly once more. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw as the room began to fill up with the rest of their friends, all solemn or sobbing. Tomoyo quieted down enough to choke out, "I know you didn't. I know you didn't, you wouldn't."

"What hell is going on?" Syaoran demanded, upset that he was being left out. Shakily, Eriol lifted a note in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran snatched it away and opened it. "'We know your girl did it. She was the one who held a grudge.'? What does that mean?"

No one dared look him in the eye and everything started to click in Sakura's head. She looked around the room and asked quietly. "What's wrong with Melanie?"

Syaoran's head snapped in her direction before looking at the still silent room. Then Syaoran burst and he grabbed Eriol around the neck and slammed him against a wall. "Tell me." He growled and Eriol could have sworn he saw red in his eyes.

"Melanie was found dead this morning." Eriol whispered as quietly as possible but Syaoran and Sakura both heard it.

He let go of Eriol and stepped back, his eyes wide. His head bowed and he gripped the note harder. Then he started shaking and looked around the room furiously until his eyes fell on his target. Sakura.

He pried a crying Tomoyo off and literally threw her aside. Eriol ran over to her and looked up at Syaoran. "She didn't do anything."

But Syaoran didn't hear him.

Sakura was still in shock and didn't notice the infuriated teenager walking towards her until he had pinned her against the wall, one hand gripping her wrists together and the other around her neck.

"What the hell did you do?" He barked and Sakura looked him straight in the eye.

"I didn't do anything." She chocked out, her face turning red.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE CHOKING HER!" Tomoyo cried out, still sobbing.

Syaoran ignored her and only gripped harder.

Even in her situation Sakura decided to laugh which only made Syaoran more furious than before. "Did it...ever occur to you...why they would...even care?"

"Explain yourself." Syaoran demanded softly, tears brimming his eyes.

_The anger is turning into sadness._ Sakura noted mentally. She laughed the best she could with the amount of air she was getting. "It isn't your kid..."

Syaoran threw her aside before bolting out the door.

Sakura dropped to the ground and massaged her red and slightly purple neck. Tomoyo looked at her in wonder. "Sakura?"

"If he hates me, and they hate me, then they won't fight anymore right?" Sakura whispered, looking at the ground.

"Sakura, did you..." Tomoyo choked a bit. "Did you kill Melanie?"

Sakura paused for a bit then looked up at the room. "No."

"Then where were you last night?" Eriol asked, not looking at anyone.

Sakura didn't answer but grabbed her bag and left leaving the room in silence.

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Another chair flew across the room knocking down the door.

"Is this how a leader's supposed to behave? Get a grip! You have led us for the last three years. It was you who said you would end this!" Jiro yelled.

The figure in the corner dropped the paperweight in his hand, his shoulders rising and falling jerkily with his harsh breaths. "Who did it?" He rasped out.

Jiro looked sideways at his companions and smiled. "We think it was the girl."

"It wasn't her."

"H-how do you know?" Jiro stuttered. _If he found out it was us..._

"DID I ASK YOU TO QUESTION ME?" The leader roared, whirling around to face his companions.

"Sorry Caleb...no we didn't. There is only one other suspect..." Jiro apologized, looking down.

Caleb looked out the space where the door used to be and saw everyone waiting for his next words.

"WELL?"

Everyone jumped and one person stepped forward.

The girl was shaking and she kept her eyes downward. "S-sir, I heard Li and his friends talking. It was him who did it. He killed Melanie."

Caleb didn't want to hear anymore and was already storming out the door when...

"But there's something you should know..."

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

Sakura didn't know how long she was on the swing for. All she could think of is how things had been changing fast. Too fast.

_I did all I could to stay away from Syaoran so that Danielle wouldn't have to grow up without one of her parents like I did...funny how now she is in almost the same situation I'm in. Except..._

"Mommy! I wanna go on the slide!" A little girl cried and tugged on her frantic mother's hand.

The mom smiled at the little girl while trying to hold onto all the toys in her hands. As the two passed by Sakura the older lady dropped something. Sakura got off the swing and picked it up. It was a stuffed duck, like the one Sakura used to have.

She smiled before jogging over to the slide where the mother was at the bottom waiting for her daughter.

"Um, you dropped this." Sakura muttered, smiling.

The lady turned to her and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. This is her favorite toy, I don't know what I would have done if I lost it."

Sakura shrugged, her smile faltering. She trudged back onto the swing and watched the mother and daughter play around the playground until it got dark.

_...except Danielle's mother loved her when she left._

It was a good few hours that Sakura enjoyed in the quiet before the ground vibrated.

Sakura looked down and saw a light flashing inside her bag. It was her phone. The ringing stopped but she took it out anyway.

_17 missed calls._

_16 new voice mails._

Sakura raised an eyebrow, confused. When had it rung? The phone beeped and she sweat dropped as the sixteen voicemails changed to seventeen.

Lazily pressing redial she waited for it to ring once before Tomoyo could be heard on the other side.

"_Sakura, come to the hospital quickly."_

And she hung up. Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it weirdly.

_She called me a million times then just hangs up after a sentence? _And for the first time in a couple days Sakura laughed. _What a weirdo._

Ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

"Sign here."

Sakura did as she was told by the doctor.

"Do you have a car seat?" He asked.

"Umm..." Sakura hesitated still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Yes." Eriol answered for her. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo walked in, car seat in one hand and a big bag in the other.

The doctor nodded. "Miss Kinomoto if you'll please accompany me..."

Sakura nodded and walked after him, taking the car seat from Tomoyo as she passed her.

Sakura watched as the Doctor entered the nursery and talk to the nurse in charge she nodded and took the car seat from him. She put it down on a table then walked over to Danielle's crib. After checking and verifying a few things she took Danielle and carefully placed her in the car seat. The Doctor then took the car seat and left the nursery where he handed it to another nurse.

The doctor turned to Sakura. "The nurse here will accompany you to your car and safely place the car seat down on the seat. We are sorry for your loss."

Sakura smiled sadly and followed the nurse out.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered as the nurse finished placing the car seat in the car. The nurse bowed and hurried back into the hospital. She looked over at the car behind her and nodded at Eriol's motion to follow him. Eriol's car left first and Sakura turned back to Danielle who was sleeping peacefully in the car seat.

She looked at the baby sadly and felt herself wanting to cry. "If only you knew…"

She closed the door quietly and rushed over to the driver's seat.

It was at a red light near the Li Estate that Danielle began to fuss a bit. Sakura sighed and pressed a few buttons on the dashboard and the music stopped and was replaced by a soft ringing.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"Daddy?" Sakura started. "I'm going to be staying at the Li's for a while."

There was a pause and Sakura could practically hear him thinking. "I'll take care I promise."

"Please Sakura…" Fujitaka pleaded. "Don't get into any more trouble."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the kid in the backseat. "Can't be worse than it is now."

Another sigh from her father's end. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Daddy." She chirped before hanging up. "Bye."

The music resumed and Danielle started fussing again. Sakura whined quietly. "if I turn it any lower I won't be able to hear it at all." She shifted radio stations until she got to a classical music station and at that point Danielle was quiet and went back to sleep.

Sakura sighed at the music going through her speakers. "I guess…"

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Nothing made sense anymore when he opened his eyes. But if he closed them, the memories came back to him, the thoughts. So he kept his eyes opened and kept drinking because between the beer in his hand, and the occasional shots, and the distortion of the room, he didn't think.

And at the moment not thinking was better.

"Sir, I think I'm gonna have to cut you off." The bartender explained as Syaoran asked for another beer. "Even _I've_ lost track of how many you've had."

Syaoran looked around and sighed as he saw that everyone was gone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the first card he felt before placing on the counter. "Charge what you want."

He was about to leave when the bartender called after him. "Would you like me to call a taxi for you?"

Syaoran couldn't walk two steps before stumbling. He shook his head and soon realized the mistake he made as the nausea flew to him.

"I can't let you drive in that condition." He heard the bartender call again.

Syaoran smiled and waved him off. "As much as that would make things easier, I'm walking."

The bartender shrugged and continued cleaning. It wasn't until a bit later that he looked at the credit card and his eyes widened. 'Syaoran Li' the card read. He looked up; this kid wasn't going to make it home.

Syaoran continued to stumble along the streets muttering to himself. He passed an ad on a bus bench and he smiled when he barely made out that the model had green eyes.

"Haha." He said to himself. "Like Sakura. But Sakura's are prettier…"

He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. He felt sick. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that he had been thinking of another woman a day after his fiancé had died, or…

…if it was because he felt that subconsciously, he liked the days when Melanie wasn't around and remembers thinking of how nice it would be if he went back to those days. And now, his wish came true.

_She KILLED your wife._

_I don't think she did. And she wasn't my wife._

_What was she to you then? And what is Sakura?_

Syaoran felt sick with himself both physically and emotionally. He ran into a nearby alley and threw up next to a trashcan. This didn't help the nausea one bit. He went to the opposite wall and sat down for a bit.

"_Ew, gross." Melanie whined as Syaoran felt sick again. She ran into the bedroom and called into the bathroom. "I'm calling the doctor!"_

_And Syaoran was left alone in the bathroom, pale and sickly with severe food poisoning._

Syaoran frowned. She never helped me, she always ran away.

"_I miss her…" Syaoran whined as he felt a washcloth to his head._

"_She's not gonna wake up to an anorexic boyfriend." Sakura scolded, almost laughing._

"_But…" Syaoran started but stopped as he turned to the toilet again._

"_Well," Sakura said as she handed him a cup to rinse out his mouth. "Who told you to not eat for almost three days and then attempt to eat the world?"_

_And even in his desperate and sickly state, Syaoran almost laughed._

_She _helped me, Syaoran recalled, a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

"Look, a lost little rich kid."

Syaoran looked up and saw five men around him in a half circle.

"He's _wasted._" One commented and they all snickered.

"Only makes it easier for us." Another said and they laughed evilly.

The stopped when they heard a sixth laugh join in, Syaoran's.

Syaoran looked up at them and gave them the scariest smile ever. "I needed a few punching bags."

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

The pounding rang through the house, waking up most of its inhabitants. Wei was the first one to the door with Sakura not too far behind.

Wei tapped the screen next to the door and an image of Syaoran leaning his cheek on the door popped up. Both Sakura and Wei shook their heads and unlocked the door.

The click was heard followed by Syaoran attempting to open the door. Wei quickly opened it as Syaoran stumbled in.

Sakura's eye widened at the sight of Syaoran, tattered, bloody, and swaggering. She rushed over to him and took him from Wei. "Wei, could you warm the shower water and get me something to calm his stomach?"

Wei nodded. "You know him well."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah well…"

"You smell pretty." Syaoran slurred as Sakura helped him up the stairs.

"Ugh you don't." Sakura replied, wrinkling her nose. She finally got him into his bathroom where Wei was still testing the water.

"It's not warm yet." Wei commented as Sakura leaned Syaoran against the wall of the shower. She grabbed the extendable shower head and smiled.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled sweetly at Wei. "Could you bring up some lemon juice shots and some saltine crackers?"

Wei smiled knowingly. "Of course, miss."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and extended his arms as if asking for a hug.

Sakura scoffed. "I don't think so." She took a step outside and pressed the button on the shower head, spraying Syaoran with cold water.

Wei came in soon after with a tonic for his master and saw Sakura sitting down on the floor and Syaoran sprawled on the floor in front of her, muttering something into the carpet. He smiled warmly at the sight and decided to place the tray down quietly before leaving.

"But…I…I…"

Sakura sighed as he cut off unable to finish another sentence. "What is it?"

"I feel disgusted with myself." He groaned.

He lifted his head up and plopped another cracker into his mouth. Sakura looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because…because…" he stopped again and Sakura stared at him lay face down on the carpet.

"If we continue this we're never going to get anywhere." She remarked.

Syaoran stopped chewing and sat up staring straight at Sakura. "Because I don't hate you." He told her through half-lidded eyes.

Sakura froze. _What did he-?_

"It's because you're so nice. Why are you so nice?" He started again, reaching for her. Sakura stared at him in wonder. He was bathed, changed, had completely emptied out his stomach to the toilet, and brushed his teeth (four times, Sakura made sure of it) but he was still in the drunken mental state he had arrived in. "And…and pretty. I mean these past years I _hated _you but sometimes, just sometimes, I would think 'Wow, if only she wasn't such a bitch…' and then when we started talking again I realized that you haven't changed. You're still as nice, and polite and caring as you were when we were little. All your bad traits were all in my head."

Sakura went from sitting on the ground to her knees, making it easier for her to move back. _What the hell is he on?_ "Umm…"

"And I felt like when we were friends before Melanie woke up again, it felt so like you know…" He continued, slurring his words together. "When she woke up and you started distancing yourself again I got mad I don't know why but I felt mad at Melanie and well…"

"Now you feel like this happened because of you." Sakura finished slowly. He nodded and got closer is hand touching her check gently.

"And I just can't help myself…" He whispered leaning in. Sakura on instinct moved back but stopped, waiting to see what he would do. Her mind flashed back to a couple days earlier when she kissed him in the hallway and before she realized what she was doing she had leaned in.

A loud wail broke through the silence in the house and Sakura's eyes flew open and she shoved Syaoran back harshly before running out and down the hall to Danielle's room.

Inside the wailing got louder so she picked up the baby gently and rocked her softly. _Come on Danielle you just went to sleep. _Sakura looked around the room. _Why had she woken up?_

Danielle opened her eyes as best she could and looked up at Sakura. She cooed softly and snuggled back to sleep.

Tomoyo came in soon after rubbing her eyes. "Is she okay?" She yawned.

Sakura nodded. "Can you take her?"

Tomoyo shook her head violently. "For the past two weeks we've tried that Kura. The only person she doesn't cry with is you."

"But she's asleep." Sakura whined quietly "and Syaoran came home today and isn't in the best condition."

"He's here?" Tomoyo asked, amazed.

Sakura nodded making her best friend sigh and extend her arms. Sakura smiled and gently handed Danielle over to Tomoyo. It only took a second before Danielle woke up and cried out at the top of her lungs. Sakura quickly carried her again and worked on making her go back to sleep.

"It seems she only likes Sakura." A voice said from the doorway and both girls turned to see Syaoran leaning against the doorframe.

Tomoyo rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Syaoran half smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled back her face changed and she slapped him hard. The noise reached Danielle who shifted a bit in Sakura's arms.

Syaoran looked down at the ground and whispered. "I know."

Tomoyo looked from Syaoran to Sakura and sighed. "We'll talk in the morning when everyone's awake."

Syaoran nodded and went over to Sakura after Tomoyo went back to her room. He looked won at Danielle who was trying to make out the new face. "She's bigger."

Sakura shifted the baby and nodded. "It's been two weeks."

"Is she asleep?" Syaoran asked as Danielle's hand wrapped around his finger. Sakura looked down and nodded.

He looked back up at the grown teenager in front of him and half smiled again. "We really do need to talk in the morning."

"I know." Sakura replied, placing the sleeping baby back in her crib.

"Well I'm going to bed you should-" Syaoran stopped when a loud bang followed by a gunshot was heard downstairs. Sakura made a move to go to the door when Syaoran stopped her. Stay here, protect Danielle."

Sakura didn't have time to reply before he ran out and locked the door from the outside. Sakura ran to it and banged her fists hard while yelling out. "You're barely sober, you idiot! You'll be killed."

Sakura stepped back as the door clicked open. It opened enough for Tomoyo to be thrown in before it was locked once more. Sakura gave out a frustrated cry before rushing over to Danielle who had woken up in the mess. She rocked the baby gently to calm her down. Another gunshot was heard followed by a series of loud yells. Danielle cried harder so Sakura held her closer to her chest.

"Do you think it's them?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, rubbing her arms. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo started pacing. "Why are they here, now?"

Sakura stopped her rocking and looked down at Danielle who was trying to suck her thumb through her mitten. "I think I know." She looked around and here eyes stopped at the window. "Where's Meiling?"

Tomoyo looked out the window too. "Eriol called everyone as soon as we heard the first noise. He sent Meiling down to meet them and attack from behind."

Sakura placed Danielle down in her crib and opened the doors to the balcony. She looked over the second story edge and out to the gardens. She looked around below her where the night's flurry had not disturbed the Li's backyard. She turned back to Tomoyo. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tomoyo asked, scared.

"To the castle the Li's have in the backyard." Sakura said, picking Danielle up again.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend as if she had grown two heads. "Are you completely insane?"

Sakura whirled on her testily. "Look, they came for Danielle, it won't take long before they come up here and find all three of us with no protection what so ever. The last place they'll look is in a playground castle in the backyard."

"And what if they do?" Tomoyo challenged already at the balcony's edge.

"The castle is made of cement remember? It's small but it'll do until we can come up with something else." Sakura called down softly as Tomoyo descended down the wall, barely grabbing onto the brick of the house.

Sakura stared at the bricks and then looked down at the child she had wrapped to her front using a blanket.

"Can you do it? The bricks are hard to grab onto." Tomoyo asked from below. Sakura nodded as she climbed over the balcony's edge and grabbed onto the first brick. "If I fall, I'll fall on my back, that way Danielle won't be too hurt."

Another gun shot was heard, this one sounded like it was in the kitchen, getting closer to the stairs. Sakura touched the ground softly before she and Tomoyo took off running to the castle. Sakura ran for five minutes, careful not to shake Danielle too much, before they arrived at the castle. "Go in, Moyo."

"It's too small." Tomoyo commented as she crawled in. Even with her small frame, Tomoyo alone took up almost all the space in the castle. The only way her feet didn't stick out was by bending her knees so that they almost touched her chest. "They're no way we'll both fit in here."

"Doesn't matter." Sakura replied as she took Danielle out of her makeshift sling. "We only need room for her."

Sakura held Danielle in her arms and the baby gurgles before reaching up to grab Sakura's necklace. Sakura looked down at her heart shaped necklace and smiled. She took it off with one hand and handed it to Tomoyo. "Put it on."

Tomoyo did as she was told and looked up to see Sakura handing her Danielle. "No way. She'll start crying and then they'll find her."

Sakura shook her head. "She won't trust me."

Tomoyo took Danielle in her arms gently and the baby didn't cry but reached up for the necklace.

"See?" Sakura smiled. "She can't see you, it's way too dark in there, all she sees is the glint of the necklace."

Tomoyo smiled. "But what about you?"

"I'm going back." Sakura replied taking off her "sling" and draping it over both Danielle and Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo whispered angrily.

"I have to." Sakura replied and winked. "It's the best attack opportunity."

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Syaoran locked the door behind him; he couldn't let anything happen to Sakura or Danielle. He ignored Sakura's yelling and was about to run when he saw Eriol running down the hall dragging Tomoyo behind. He threw him the keys. "Lock it."

Eriol nodded and Syaoran took that as his cue to leave. At the top of the stairs he grabbed a gun from a coffee table and waited. He looked through the railing to see eight guys on the first floor. He turned a bit when he felt Eriol crouch down next to him. When Syaoran looked back, he saw a ninth guy, stealthily approaching the other group.

_Wei._ Syaoran mused. Wei managed to knock out three guys quietly but the last one had made a chocking noise when he fell. The rest of the group was about to turn around when Syaoran stood up and shot right at the leader's feet. The group turned in the opposite direction of Wei, up at Syaoran and Eriol at the top of the stairs. Wei took this opportunity to take out another guy before being discreetly waved off by Syaoran.

The remaining three guys looked around shocked that most of their group had already been taken out. Syaoran clicked a switch behind him and the lights in the massive foyer turned on with a quiet hum.

"You again?" Syaoran smirked as he saw the head of the group. "Think you're all bad now Caleb? Sorry but Sakura's not here to save your ass this time. How sad that your leader got taken out first."

Eriol and Syaoran smirked as they noticed Jiro on the ground, unconscious.

"How sad that after almost four years, you still haven't figure out who the real leader is." Caleb replied, his remaining men snickering.

"What?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"You heard me Li." Caleb said as the other two made a dash for the stairs. Syaoran looked at the two coming up the stairs sharply before looked back to where Caleb had been. _Where did he go?_ Syaoran looked behind him into the second floor hallway. _It doesn't matter as long as they don't come up the stairs. _

Both he and Eriol rushed half way down the stairs to meet the other two guys. As Syaoran kicked round the other guy he sighed. _Caleb's the only one with a gun._ He saw from the corner of his eye how both Eriol and the other guy fell unconscious. Luckily, the other guy rolled down the stairs while Eriol stayed sprawled in his position.

With one last swift kick to the head, he knocked his guy down. Running down the last part of the stairs he ran towards the kitchen where he heard another gun shot. On his way past the group that Wei had knocked down, he failed to notice that one of its members had been replaced on the floor by Wei himself.

Syaoran ran into the kitchen loudly, making Caleb turn furiously. "Where is she?"

Syaoran looked at him oddly. _She?_ Then it struck him. "Danielle."

"Danielle?" Caleb inquired. Syaoran missed the sudden confusion. "My daughter…"

"What?" Syaoran asked quietly looking up.

Caleb smirked. "You really are a freaking idiot. Do you honestly think that Melanie, who hated kids, would volunteer at an elementary school? Sorry wolf, she was with me. The whole time." He laughed cynically. "Besides, you and her were only _together_ a few times. You're not _that_ good, Li."

Syaoran's eyes widened. It was true, it had always been true. Syaoran looked up to examine the smirking teenager in front of him. It made sense. _Sakura was right._

In his state of confusion he didn't hear Jiro sneak up behind him. But he felt when the large wok pan slammed over the back for his head. And he heard the sickening crunch it made upon impact. And he felt the whoosh of the air pass by his ears as he fell to the floor, everything blackening for a moment.

"They're upstairs. I've checked the first floor already." He heard Caleb tell Jiro. Their shoes made a loud noise as they walked by him, the noise vibrating through his cracked skull. A few moments later Syaoran, who was struggling to stay conscious, staggered up. The combination of the blow and the previous' night's alcohol consumption made it difficult for him to walk but he stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing out the gun.

_They're not touching Sakura or Danielle. _He fumed as he struggled up the stairs, the edges of his vision slowly blackening.

He managed to walk into the hallway with his vision completely blurred and almost totally black. He caught sight of movement ahead of him and only heard his gun go off before falling to the floor.

Xx

Xx

Xx

The gunshot right outside the door disturbed the quiet peace of the nursery. The door shook a couple times before it was quiet again. Not a second later it came crashing down.

Caleb entered the room, alone. Jiro had been shot in the gut and was not getting up anytime soon but it didn't matter to Caleb as he looked around the nursery. Li and his two helpers were down and now no one could stop him from taking his baby girl.

He spotted the brightly colored crib and noticed the origin of the soft music was coming from the toys above it. He was only a few steps from the crib when something flew at his hand. A knife made contact with the top of his hand, going through with a series of crunching sounds. The gun he had been holding fell as he pulled the knife out but when he reached down, the gun was gone.

He looked up and smirked. "Hello there, Sakura."

Sakura held up the gun without wavering. "What are you doing here Caleb?"

Caleb smiled despite the massive amounts of blood pouring from his hand. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."

He waited for the same look of shock that had crossed Syaoran's face to cross Sakura's but it never did. Sakura still didn't falter. "I figured someone else had been behind everything. Jiro never was the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Neither was Syaoran. We're two of the same." Caleb commented getting closer.

Sakura pulled the trigger back but the gun just gave a soft click. Caleb laughed and held up a small box. "I should have told you it was out of bullets. Need some ammunition?"

Sakura looked down at the gun for a second before throwing it out the window. Meanwhile, Jiro had staggered up once more. He made a move towards the now defenseless Sakura who looked around furiously for anything to defend herself with. She found nothing in the baby proofed room and managed to block a hit from Caleb.

Caleb grabbed both her hands and Sakura smirked as she brought her knee up hard. Caleb double over but didn't let go over her. "It looks like you don't have anything either."

Caleb gave a painful smile. "I don't. But he does."

Sakura didn't have time to show her confusion as one of the Li's kitchen knives plunged into her back. She gasped for breath as she fell, certain that the knife had punctured a lung. Jiro made a move forward but Caleb stopped him. "Let's leave; we don't want to get caught here when their reinforcement arrives."

Caleb and Jiro both left running and it wasn't long before Meiling came rushing in. "Sakura? Oh god, someone help me get her to the car with Syaoran."

Sakura felt herself being picked up but she shot out to grab Meiling's hand. Meiling looked from the crib to Sakura. "They took her?"

Sakura nodded. "With Moyo…castle…"

And that was all Meiling needed.

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Okay. Bye, love you." Tomoyo said hanging up the phone.

She went over to Syaoran who was once again trying to quiet a screaming Danielle. "That was Sakura's mom; she said Sakura's doing better."

Eriol looked over at Syaoran's attempts to quiet his "daughter". "It's been a week dude I say we beg Nadeshiko to let Sakura come back."

"I agree." Meiling chimed in. "the only time she's quiet is when she gets tired and falls asleep. I'm surprised she hasn't lost her voice or strained something."

Syaoran sighed, adjusting his head bandage with one hand. Eriol looked at him. "Still can't figure it out?"

Syaoran shook his head as he handed Danielle over to Tomoyo who left with Meiling. As the cries faded away he shook his hair. "It would have only taken a second to take Danielle when they left but the cameras show that they never even looked in the crib."

Eriol nodded as he looked out to the darkening sky. "They knew everything from Sakura and Melanie. Who knows what else they knew. Maybe, somehow they knew Danielle wasn't in the crib."

Syaoran listened to the faraway cries of the baby and looked back at Eriol. 'Then why did they stay there for so long? They were looking for something else."

Then it clicked in their heads but only Eriol was able to put it into words.

"They weren't looking for Danielle."

Syaoran cursed and looked at the phone. "They were looking for Sakura."

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

It was raining.

It had been raining since Sakura arrived at her mother's villa three days prior. She shut her eyes tightly as another flash shone through the massive windows, ready for the thunder to follow.

She hated thunder. It was as if the Earth was mad and venting its anger, ready to take revenge.

The constant jabbering coming from her step father was enough to annoy Sakura enough so that the thunder didn't scare her as much. _Pretty soon I'm going to start venting my anger out too._ She thought as the talking got louder.

"See you in a bit." She turned to hear him say. He was already walking out the door, the butler next to him holding an umbrella. Nadeshiko walked into the living room after seeing him off and sat in a chair opposite to Sakura.

Sakura turned back to the window, uninterested.

"Sweetie, we have to talk."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't turn.

Nadeshiko sighed. "Sometimes, you think you love someone but then someone else comes along and you realize that there is a love greater than the one you already felt and you blame yourself because if you want to follow what you think is right, you'll hurt many people in the process." Sakura finally turned, the story sounding very familiar. "But sometimes fate twists in your favor and other times you have to take it into your own hands to twist fate instead."

Sakura looked sideways at her mother's gray eyes finding nothing but guilt and sadness. She turned back to the window with a different expression.

"_Because I don't hate you."_

Sakura nearly laughed. If what Syaoran told her was true, it was as if the relationship that always caused her so much pain was repeating itself.

"Do you ever regret it?" Sakura asked, watching the rain pellet at the windows.

"I didn't." Nadeshiko replied and paused for a moment. "I only regret not being able to see you and your older brothers grow up."

Sakura turned completely towards her mother but kept her eyes downcast. "I never had a mother growing up…just like Danielle won't."

Nadeshiko nodded, remembering the name from when she went to go pick Sakura up from the hospital. She sat next to Sakura on the loveseat and hugged her softly. "I'm sorry. Every time I would go to a photo shoot or do a movie where I had to work with someone as my daughter, I would cry myself to sleep because I wished that I had that kind of life with you. I wanted to see you grow up, make mistakes, talk about boys." Sakura laughed a bit, her mother obviously not realizing that boys were never Sakura's main point of interest. Nadeshiko gave a soft laugh too realizing what she said. "I know what you're thinking, your father told me."

"I always wished…that someone would be there as a motherly figure." Sakura whispered as her mother held her tighter. "Maybe things would have been different."

She looked up to see tear cascading down her mother's heavenly face. Before she knew it she too felt warm wet tears falling. Nadeshiko laughed and wiped the tears off her daughter's face. "See that? Some things don't change. Even as a child, when ever you saw someone crying you would burst into tears as well." Sakura smiled acknowledging her weakness. "And I don't think I could have raised you to be any more caring or compassionate as your father has taught you to be."

Sakura pulled away form her mother and wiped her face on her blazer. "Geez mom, way to make me all emotional."

And Nadeshiko burst into a full out cry. Sakura looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?"

Her mother looked up smiling. "You have no idea how many times I imagined and dreamed of the next time, if ever, that you would call me your mother."

The teenager just smiled and shook her head. "That's enough crying for today. I'm tired."

Nadeshiko got up and nodded. "We should get to sleep and then tomorrow we can catch up."

Sakura made a face. "We can go shopping but none of your makeovers, I hate them."

Nadeshiko smiled and nodded, heading up the stairs. Sakura smiled and headed to the kitchen for her customary pre-sleep glass of milk.

She was halfway through her gulp before her phone rang. She pulled it out of her shorts pocket and placed it on the table turning the speaker on. "Yes?"

"_Sakura we just landed in Japan and we're about twenty minutes from your house." Tomoyo rushed out._

Sakura gulped down the milk and yawned. "Why?"

"_Turn here! Turn here! Because we found out that we misinterpreted the attack a week ago. They weren't after Danielle-"_

But Sakura didn't hear the rest as thunder roared throughout the house and Tomoyo's voice was cut off. The phone beeped twice and Sakura looked at the screen and groaned. Call failed.

_Crappy cell phone._ She thought, tossing it back in her pocket.

Sakura was at the foot of the stairs when another flash of lightning illuminated the house and seconds later all the electronics shut off, shrouding Sakura in total darkness.

_I hate the dark. I hate the dark._ Sakura repeated to herself as she groped around to find the banister. When finally got hold of it and was about to step on the first step when she slipped. She gripped the banister tightly and landed sitting down on the fourth step. _They probably didn't finish mopping ear-"_ Sakura froze. The liquid she slipped on was too thick to be water. She held her breath as she heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen. A lighting bolt shone through the house and Sakura nearly screamed, her shoe was covered in blood.

She looked down shakily at her phone. _They're on their way. They'll be here any minute, right? _The footsteps grew closer, she had to stall. She looked in the opposite direction of the kitchen towards the ball room where there were doors leading around the house to the front. She could get out, easy. But Sakura stopped mid thought and glanced up the stairs. _Mom. Hell, no._

Without hesitation she got up and climbed the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could.

Sakura turned the corner of the hallway on the second floor and cried out in frustration, she couldn't find Nadeshiko anywhere.

She went back towards the staircase and waited at the top as a shot was hear upstairs on the top floor. _She's not up there._

There was a soft hum and all around lights started flickering on. It was then that Sakura looked down the stairs and saw bloody footsteps going up, hers. At the bottom of the stairs was a pool of blood with a trail and three pairs of different footsteps leading out, Sakura swallowed, not hers. There was another shot and Sakura jumped, it was closer.

She looked behind her into the second floor hallway and glanced around frantically. Her mother was not on the second or third floor but there were many butlers and maids who were. She glanced at the door, not to mention her step father was due home soon.

Sakura bit her lip and almost flew down the stairs following the trail of blood into the ballroom. The ballroom, now lit up once more, faintly reminded her of her childhood despite the situation she was in. Then Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. In the middle of the gorgeous ballroom, directly below the chandelier, was a maid. A bloody, dead maid.

_Someone's coming down the stairs._ Sakura panicked. She looked around and ran towards the kitchen hoping to get out through the door in the back. She was two steps from the door when a hand shot out from behind a cabinet and threw her down.

She cried out in pain as she met with the cold tile.

"Shh." Someone whispered.

Sakura looked at her 'assaulter' and sighed as she stood up. "Syaoran."

"Get down." He yelled and pushed her down as he turned into a brighter room and three shots flew through the air. In a flash he had grabbed her and was dragging her to another room. The next room was brighter and Sakura vaguely recognized the room. It was a large fairytale ballroom, except for the dead person on the floor a couple feet from her.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as they ran into a closet.

"I don't know." Sakura replied shaking.

Syaoran gave her a weird look then peeked outside. Are we clear on floor one?" He whispered into his phone. Eriol's voice responded from the other end.

"Syaoran quick we managed to round almost all of them up but we still don't know where he is."

"Caleb." It wasn't a question and Syaoran nodded at her.

He glanced at her briefly. "You look different."

Sakura looked at him, bewildered. _We're getting hunted down and he's making comments about my looks._ Her voice became sarcastic. "Yeah well being locked up here for three days hasn't been doing wonders to me complexion."

The amber eyed boy sent her a warm smile. "But you haven't changed."

There was another shot in the foyer by the front door. Both of them turned quickly. By instinct, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand as they ran into the foyer but as soon as they arrived both teenagers regretted it. Slumped against the wall was Avery Avalon. His face covered in the blood oozing from his forehead but all Sakura saw were his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, lifeless.

She took a step forward, not letting go of Syaoran's hand, when she head a loud hit. She turned around to have Syaoran collapse on top of her, unconscious. She reacted instantly when she saw Caleb there, holding up a gun. The shot missed and hit her leg making a loud crunching noise. She fell back, crying out from the pain and Syaoran rolled a good distance away.

Fearfully she looked up at Caleb who still had the gun pointed at her, shaking. On his face was a crazed grin his eyes wide. "It ends tonight. After you die, we can all go back to normal and just live."

"You're going to kill me for something our freaking grandfathers did to each other?" Sakura chocked out, clutching her shin.

"It didn't stop you from killing Melanie, did it?" He yelled, the gun shaking even more.

Sakura looked at him oddly. "What? I didn't kill Melanie and you know that."

"Shut up! You can't lie to me!" He yelled, his eyes widening even more. "You met up with me that night in order to throw me off. After you left you went and killed her I KNOW YOU DID!"

Sakura couldn't react and froze as she saw Caleb slouch forward as w woman jumped on his back. "Mother!"

Sakura tried to stand up but when she finally did her leg crunch again and gave out just as her mother was flung off Caleb's back. There were two shots and Sakura cried out as they made impact on the woman who had given birth to her. In anger, she tackled Caleb down and took his gun while he was still in shock.

The gun gave one last shot, into Caleb's heart. She punched him a few more times, frustrated and angry tears rolling down her face. She looked up the ceiling and gave a yell, not noticing the crowd at the top of the stairs who had witnesses this.

She crawled over to her mother's lifeless body, not noticing the boy who was waking up next to her.

She clutched her mother tightly; not bothering to quiet her sobs, and didn't hear the sirens approaching. It wasn't until a minute later when they tried to take her mother from her did she notice her surroundings.

People were being carried out in stretchers, some covered and others barely holding on. Others were being taken out in handcuffs, unable to bear the sight of so much blood.

Sakura cried harder, refusing to accept her mother being dead. Nadeshiko was finally pried from her as she felt another pair of arms hold her from behind and keep her down as she watched her mother being taken away.

She sat there, with a barely conscious, bleeding Syaoran and cried.

She cried for Melanie who died for no reason but revenge and for Danielle who will grow up confused because of her parent's stupid ways.

She cried for her father who will die with a broken heart from everything she was involved in and her mother and Avery who died because of Sakura herself.

She cried for everyone who died because of a useless quarrel.

Everything she felt had been bottled up inside her, thinking that if she were to cry and show weakness, someone would act on it but now…there was no one to take advantage of a vulnerable Sakura.

So she cried her heart out, because it was finally over.

Xx

Xx

The End

Xx

Xx

* * *

Thank you :)

Thanks to everyone who followed me on this story.

(and sorry for the choppy and slow updating!)

So…what do you guys wanna read next?


	12. Reality Check

* * *

Epilogue: Reality Check

* * *

"Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura! Play with us!" Two little kids cried as they tugged on Sakura's hands. A twenty-two year old Sakura smiled at them and shuddered as they went into the foyer.

She smiled as they led her into the ballroom but her eyes widened as she heard the familiar chime of the grandfather clock. "Is that the time?"

One of the volunteers nodded and pried the kids off of her. Sakura smiled at them sweetly. "I'll see you some other time okay?"

The little kids nodded and Sakura sweat dropped as twenty others clung to her legs, saying goodbye.

When she finally managed to untangle herself from them she ran outside, ready to catch a taxi but smiled when she saw Wei standing there next to a car.

"Master Li-"

Sakura stopped him, smiling. "I figured."

"He requested that I remind you that 'ten means ten and not midnight' as well as 'why bother having a cell phone if it's always dead?'" Wei informed her as he backed out of the driveway.

Sakura smiled. "He can blame his pregnant cousin-in-law for that."

Looking out the window, they waved at the kids who had formed a crowd outside the villa.

Nadeshiko's villa had been remodeled and deeply cleaned before Sakura turned it into a boarding house for kids who were either orphaned or taken out of bad homes. The program was run by funds donated by both the Kinomoto's and Li's but was mainly funded form the money Sakura got when she sold the rest of her deceased mother's houses.

Sakura visited as often as she could; loving the time she spent with the kids.

The car stopped in front of another marvelous house and Sakura gave a small smile to Wei who opened the door for her. "Is he asleep?"

"Most likely, miss. He had a long day." Wei responded, taking her book bag.

"I'll deal with his whining tomorrow then." Sakura yawned and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, miss."

By the time Sakura climbed into bed she was beyond exhausted but couldn't find a way to fall asleep. Se closed her eyes slowly, just laying there hoping that somehow she would fall asleep.

Xx

Xx

Xx

"_Calm down, miss. You need to be checked by a doctor." A nurse tried to soothe her._

_Sakura, held back by Syaoran, continued kicking despite the sharp shots of pain in her leg. She cried and yelled out, completely covered in blood, most of it not hers. "No, this can't be happening. No!"_

"_I'm sorry." Syaoran whispered, Sakura only half-aware, before a nurse came and injected Sakura with a sedative. _

_She awoke again, calm and lying in a hospital bed. She felt exhausted but turned to the boy sitting next to her and gave a weak smile. Sitting next to her was Syaoran Li, his head wrapped in a bandage, which Eriol had jokingly written on like a cast, eating jello. "Hi." He mumbled, the green jello visible in his mouth._

"_Gross." Sakura whispered and closed her eyes._

_She heard the distinct sound of swallowing followed by the sound of the plate and spoon being put down. Then she felt Syaoran's hand rest slightly on top of her head. When she opened her eyes again, she was crying softly. _

_Syaoran half-smiled at her, knowing there was nothing he could do to soothe her now but be there._

_The doctor came in and nodded to them. "Miss Sakura you can leave whenever you want, your father has filled out the paper work and your friend has brought you some clothes." He said, looking down at the clipboard before looking back up with an odd expression. "And she wrote here, 'Don't you dare try to take the sequins off the shorts because I will hurt you so bad, you'll be back in here by tomorrow.'"_

_Sakura half-smiled again and looked at the bag Syaoran had in his hand. The doctor wrote something down on a legal pad and handed one paper to Sakura and another to Syaoran. "Your medications are written there. Mr. Li you are due back here in one month to remove the stitches and Ms. Kinomoto we will be calling to schedule your check ups." Sakura nodded before heading into the bathroom with the help of a nurse and a wheelchair to change, she looked down at her casted leg and shook her head before looking at Syaoran._

_He shrugged, "It was Tomoyo's idea to give you a pink cast."_

_A day had past and everyone found themselves staying in the Li household, too accustomed to the idea of hanging out there. Sakura was in Danielle's room, talking to her when Tomoyo came in, looking saddened. "Sakura you might want to see this."_

_As Tomoyo turned on the television, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling came in and sat down quietly._

_Sakura turned to the TV and shook her head. On the screen was a picture of her mother in her latest movie. "…the funeral scheduled for-" _

_Sakura couldn't even watch it for a minute. She quickly grabbed the remote from Tomoyo and turned it off before placing Danielle back in her crib. "Well, I guess we're on the same boat now kid."_

_She gently played with one of the baby's hands before Danielle grabbed onto Sakura's finger and gurgled happily._

"_Your father called to tell you that you have to go." Syaoran whispered, watching his legal daughter examine Sakura's finger._

"_I won't do it." Sakura decided, gently prying her finger away from Danielle._

"_Sakura…" Tomoyo started._

"_I was there." Sakura choked. "When she died. I saw how it happened. And I talked to her just before that. I saw who my mother really was and that…was the woman I cried for. The woman they're burying is not the same. They are burying Nadeshiko, the actress and singer and whatever the hell she was. I'll go the next day, and officially say goodbye to Nadeshiko, my mother."_

_Her friends stayed quiet and Sakura looked down at the Danielle who started crying. Sakura picked her up and smiled as she rocked her. "I know how you're feeling."_

_Xx_

_Xx_

_Sakura was in darkness. She didn't feel anything, didn't see anything, and couldn't hear anything. It was just her and the darkness. "After that day, I went on to lead a normal life."_

_Something scoffed at her. "You'll never be normal."_

_Sakura smiled, best she could before rolling up into a ball. "It's the most normal things are going to get for me."_

"_How sad."_

"_I agree." Sakura smiled but the light from her smile faded. "At least she grew up happy."_

"_Confused."_

"_But happy." Sakura added to her conscious thought._

"_You're weird, you talk to yourself."_

"_I'm not weird." Sakura sighed. "I'm me."_

_Suddenly Sakura felt as though she couldn't breathe._

Xx

Xx

Xx

Sakura gasped for breath, nearly knocking down the kid next to her. "Danielle!"

The five year old smiled. "Morning, momma."

"Why didn't you do that?" Sakura asked, rubbing her nose and mouth where Danielle had pinched them closed.

"Daddy said to wake you up because if he did it, you would get mad but if I did it and you got mad I could just do this." Danielle explained before giving Sakura her very best puppy eyes. Sakura smiled and pulled the child to her lap, Danielle giggling on the way.

"Well now I have you prisoner and your daddy is going have to rescue you." Sakura threatened and started tickling her.

"Haha-no..hahaha-DADDY!" Danielle yelled between giggles.

The door burst open and Syaoran stood there dramatically. "I'll save you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and let Danielle go. The kid ran to her father who picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Syaoran smiled and then turned his back to Sakura so that Danielle was looking at her. She wagged a finger at her. "You should really get changed Mommy."

Sakura laughed from the bed. "Look who's talking."

Syaoran suddenly flipped Danielle so she was facing forward and looked at her. "That's right, you haven't changed either."

Danielle looked at the sleeves of her pajama top and giggled. "Oopsie."

Syaoran put her down and pretended like he was going to chase after her causing her to giggle and run to her room.

Sakura smiled and stretched a bit before giving a soft yawn and falling back into the soft pillows. Syaoran adjusted the cuff of his sleeve and smiled too. "I have a few things to take care of today."

"Okay." Sakura mumbled drifting off.

Syaoran looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Don't be too lazy today."

"I'm not lazy." Sakura protested lightly.

Syaoran sat on the edge of her bed. "Can't lie to me Kinomoto, I've known you too long."

"I'm sleeping you mean jerk." Sakura groaned.

Syaoran leaned over as to kiss her but Sakura turned away. "No. You're so unemotional except when it benefits you."

"Excuse me?" Syaoran inquired, looking at the girl on the bed who was pretty much asleep again.

"You're so insensitive." Sakura repeated, slowly.

Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he reached into his wallet and pulled out an American coin before tossing it to Sakura. "Here's a dime, call someone who cares."

Sakura opened her eyes and cried out. "Well I'm gonna need money to call Tomoyo since my phone died. But hey, at least she won't call me to complain for the rest of the day."

Syaoran smirked and quietly walked over to her laptop and hit a few buttons before heading back to his original position. "I love you Sakura."

"Uh-huh." She mumbled.

Sakura turned over and laid face down, breathing into the pillow. Syaoran continued. "Do you have the project layout?"

Sakura made a motion with her hand towards the desk. "Go away."

Syaoran walked briskly towards her desk and picked up the manila folder when Sakura's laptop screen flashed to life and started beeping. He read the name off the screen and smiled before tossing a small remote to Sakura. "Have fun today."

He closed the door behind him, laughing. Sakura groaned and without turning back over pressed a button on the remote which opened up a video conference.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Why aren't you answering your phone? And do you think it's _funny_ to call me on the video conference and then hang up?" Tomoyo scolded.

"It's dead." Sakura mumbled into her pillow but Tomoyo heard it. "An I didn't call you."

But Tomoyo didn't hear the last part and went on. "And why is it dead?"

Sakura wanted to say, "Because you're always talking to me." But decided not to anger the already hormonal woman and sat up, turning to look at the laptop. "Syaoran did it."

"Syaoran? I swear when I get my hands on that man, I'm gonna-"

"What is auntie Moyo going to do to Daddy?" Danielle asked, her light green eyes looking scared.

Tomoyo stopped midsentence and smiled at her "niece". "I'm going to tell him how lucky he is to have you, of course."

That was enough explanation for Danielle who smiled brightly at the screen before turning to Sakura. "Momma can you brush my hair?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course, but go say bye to daddy first, he's about to leave."

Danielle nodded and ran out. Sakura turned back to the screen where Tomoyo was feeling her large, round stomach. "Isn't it still weird for you?"

"The whole Mom and Dad thing? Not really, I got used to it." Sakura shrugged and went over to the desk and sat down.

"Well, I'm just saying because you and Syaoran aren't even married and yet you three go _everywhere_ together." Tomoyo claimed, emphasizing 'everywhere'.

"For the record, I'm the female that has been with Danielle the most, Syaoran and I have been together for three years now, and I came on this trip to visit the kids and you know it." Sakura argued but Tomoyo rolled her yes at her.

"Face it Sakura you hit five birds with one stone on this trip. You got to see your kids, yes, but you also got to take care of Danielle, spend time with Syaoran, land a huge deal for the company, and you made Syaoran go alone to all the meetings." Tomoyo ranted making Sakura smile.

"Well, yeah." Sakura admitted and both girls laughed just as Danielle came bouncing into the room. "Well, bye Tomoyo."

"Sakura-" But Sakura didn't hear as she exited the video call. She took the brush from Danielle and combed her long black wavy hair. Sakura thought about how much this child didn't resemble her or Syaoran in _any_ way and that's why it had been so confusing for her.

Danielle had light green eyes, wavy black hair, and pale skin. Maybe they would have been able to pass her eyes off as a lighter version of Sakura's but Sakura had a rosy tint to her complexion and Syaoran was slightly tanned.

Yet…the three of them agreed that no two people could love Danielle more than Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura put the brush down and put a yellow bow in Danielle's hair before scooting the child off her lap to get changed. Danielle plopped on Sakura's bed and watched Sakura gather clothes from various places. "What are we doing today momma?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "We're going to go eat breakfast then go watch a movie and walk around a bit and then go to lunch."

"Can we go to the café where you went when you were little?" Danielle asked, playing with her dress.

"Sure." Sakura replied, pulling on her jeans. "Then we'll go shopping for some new clothes."

"Yay!" Danielle squealed.

"After all…" Sakura started as she zipped up her high heeled boots.

"A six-year old can't wear the same clothes a five year old does." Danielle finished proudly.

"Especially when she grows as fast as you do." Sakura commented, smiling. "Besides in my opinion, the clothes I got here when I was little were cuter than the ones I got in Hong Kong." Sakura grabbed her bag and her jacket before helping Danielle slip into hers. "But remember…"

"Don't tell auntie Tomoyo you bought me clothes." Danielle finished again and Sakura smiled, tapping her lightly on the nose.

"Good."

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Just go for it." Syaoran urged. Danielle looked back at her father and shook her head.

"No way daddy, not with you behind me." Danielle objected.

Syaoran smiled wickedly. "What could I possibly do?"

Sakura hugged him from behind and Danielle smiled. "Hold him there mommy."

Danielle had just blown out the candles on her birthday cake and was being urged to bite the cake by all her friends…and her father who had a tendency of pushing her in.

Just as Danielle was about to bite it, Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's hands with one hand, leaving the other to push Danielle's head slightly but he should've known that Sakura taught her better. The now six year old grabbed a handful, of cake and mashed it into Syaoran's face making everyone burst out in laughter. Danielle clasped her hands together in front of herself and swayed back and forth on the chair, smiling innocently.

Syaoran froze but it wasn't Danielle he looked at, it was Sakura who was laughing hysterically. He tightened his grip on her hands not enough to hurt her but to make her stay put. "So who gave her the cake idea?"

But Sakura couldn't formulate a sentence. She leaned over to the cake and dabbed a bit on Danielle's nose, who lightly protested. "See? Now we both got what we-hahaha." Sakura couldn't finish as she went back into a fit of laughter, the entire party watching the scene.

Danielle and Syaoran looked at each other before both of them grabbing a handful of cake from the top tier and mashing it into Sakura's face. She stopped laughing for a second before breaking down in laughter again, this time Syaoran and Danielle joining the entire party. Tomoyo was nearly brought to tears as she recorded the party.

Meiling, who has being hugged by her husband, Blake, called out after the laughing had stopped. "So what did you wish for, Danielle?"

"She's not supposed to tell." Sakura stated as she wiped her face.

"But if I told, it would make it easier for it to come true." Danielle claimed cutely.

"After all, Sakura and Syaoran would do everything in their power to get Danielle what she wants right?" Eriol asked making the party laugh.

Syaoran puffed up. "Of course. Anything my princess wants."

"I don't know." Danielle said softly, looking down at her feet.

"Tell us." One of her little friends urged. Then the others joined in. "Yeah, tell us."

"Okay!" Danielle exclaimed. "I wished for mommy and daddy to get married."

The party got quiet and everyone watched the couple with shocked looks. Everyone except, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Syaoran looked down and Sakura had stopped mid-wipe, with the cloth still covering her face.

"I don't know Danielle; mommy's a little too stubborn to do that." Syaoran explained to Danielle but Sakura was in too much shock to take notice of how planned out his voice was like everyone else had.

"But I thought mommy would do _anything_ for me." Danielle fake-whined.

Sakura finally took the towel down from her face, her face in obvious shock as she looked out to their audience. Syaoran smiled and turned to her. "Well I'll at least try, right Danielle?"

Danielle nodded excitedly and she held her breath like everyone else in the garden. Syaoran faced Sakura and grabbed her hand to face him. He smiled, his face still covered in cake, and her face, still only half clean, looked at him with no expression what so ever.

He kneeled down and pulled out a box from his pant pocket. He opened the box, carefully not to get cake smudged on the ring like had on the box, and Sakura gasped at the ring.

"Emeralds and diamonds on a white old band? Eriol what the hell? Why isn't my ring like that?" Tomoyo cried, making people laugh.

Eriol looked at his pregnant wife and raised an eyebrow. "How can you see that from this far away?"

It quieted down and the attention turned back to the frozen couple on stage. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura looked like she wanted to cry to she held it in and smiled, nodding and not trusting herself to open her mouth in fear that she would burst in tears. Syaoran beamed and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her until Danielle jumped on his back form the chair she was on.

Syaoran turned to his daughter and smiled. Danielle beamed at her "parents" before turned back to the audience. "As much as I did want it, daddy made me say that wish out loud but just so everyone knows I want a pony and a little brother too."

Sakura laughed and finally the tears came out making trails on the cake on her face. Then she stopped. "Danielle you knew?"

The little girl smiled and nodded before grabbing onto Syaoran's neck tightly. "Daddy save me!"

Syaoran laughed and backed way form Sakura just as Danielle cried out. "Auntie Tomoyo, mommy bought me clothes in Japan!"

"WHAT!"

Meiling took the camera from Tomoyo and filmed the pregnant woman's pursuit of her frantic best friend. She turned the camera on herself and said into the lens. "Yes, Tomoyo can run that fast even with eight month twins in her stomach." Then she laughed and turned the lens back to the stage where now Sakura was cowering behind Syaoran too.

"Eriol how do you take a picture with this?"

They fumbled with the buttons for a bit and finally the picture snapped, capturing a laughing family, Syaoran, Sakura and Danielle all with cake covered faces.

* * *

The End (for real)

* * *

NOW, it's over. Thanks again. Already on chapter three of my next story which i'll prbably upload tomorrow because right now it is four am and i am exhasuted. People contacted me through four different ways asking for an epilogue or asking if i was going to have one, so here you go, hope you liked it.

* * *


End file.
